Keeper of the light
by Geri K
Summary: Qui-Gon has lost his way! The keeper of the light has lost his way! It's up to the Force to set the future right, but is it too late for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Keeper of the light.

 **Author** : Geri K

 **Rating:** PG  
 **Time Period:** JA Apprentice-Before the Saga  
 **Characters:** Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and star wars characters.  
 **Genre:** H/C Angst, Drama  
 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars doesn't belong to me and I am just writing for fun.

 **Feedback** : Would be greatly appreciated.

 **Summary** : Qui-Gon has lost his way! The keeper of the light has lost his way! It's up to the Force to set the future right, but is it too late.

...

I did begin to post this a couple of years ago somewhere else with a different title. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

...

 **~ Present time~**

Straight as a flaming arrow, the orange streak blazed towards him.

From the point of origin a ring of smoke slowly wafted idly in the air; the long barrelled blaster still pointing directly at its target.

He sensed the crowd around him, and so many possible victims behind him. There was nothing else to do.

.

He brought his hand to his belt out of instinct, and stepped to block its ultimate destination.

A blossom of pain filled his lungs; sending massive vibrations through his body.

A pungent smell invaded his nostrils. It was the unpleasant odour of burnt meat, and for a split moment, he wondered what was burning.

.

His first instinct was to lift his hands up to the offending agony ripping through his torso.

Time drew to a standstill as he willed his hands to rise quicker; presuming they could stop the burning pain with just one touch.

His second was to dip his head, to see what had caused such a level of pain to assault every fibre of his being.

A sensation of heaviness crept up his arms. Nerves twitched and tingled; then lethargy set in and he lost the inclination to lower his head.

Instead he raised it. Just in time to see two guards tackle the shooter.

.

Collecting his thoughts he berated himself for allowing someone to catch him unaware, without sensing it in the Force.

Perhaps it was because his thoughts were so far away, and consumed with self-loathing and painful memories of the recent events already.

Focusing on the 'here and now' as he should; was impossible.

.

He registered many sounds around him; panicked voices yelling.

 _(Who are they shouting at?)_ He considered _._

Through the rush of noise and sounds, he struggled to focus on the one voice closest to him.

( _I_ _s he shouting at me?)_

He didn't understand the words spoken, and his legs felt like jelly as numbness crept up his limbs.

.

He tried in vain to keep his eyes focused on the scene unfolding in front of him.

It was difficult, as an expanse of blue filled his vision. Such a beautiful blue, he reflected; so clear and crisp and inviting.

.

Gliding into view a white dove captured his attention. ( _Strange,)_ he thought. He didn't recall looking up to the sky.

Abruptly, awareness of falling backwards confounded him.

Two strong arms halted his slow progression to the ground; supporting him.

.

Sadly his view of the beautiful white dove was blocked by the outline of a white haired distinguished looking gentleman.

He tried to look past the man so he could see the dove again, but the effort to move his head was beyond him.

 _(Did he know this man?)_ For some reason he couldn't remember, but he was sure once the pain eased it would come back to him.

The man towered over him and strangely, his head and shoulders seemed to be glowing; was it an optical illusion?

.

Oh, it was the sun silhouetting his outline. Long snowy hair hung down to his shoulders and white hair covered his chin and top lip.

He tried to smile at the sun lit vision, because he thought it was the Force coming to take him home.

No! This man's face was contorted in anguish and worry, and a funny notion occurred to him. If this was a Force spirit coming to claim him; his face wouldn't be filled with sadness, but with joy.

...

A flash of light cleared his brain, and suddenly he remembered what happened. It didn't occur to him that they already knew what had transpired, and he opened his mouth to tell them.

 _(I've been shot.)_ He wanted to say, but only a grating sound came from his throat and he drew in a breath. Pain erupted behind his tonsils and he suddenly felt like he was drowning.

He couldn't breathe and he coughed. Instinct told him not to panic, but the lack of air being drawn into his lungs overrode that impulse, and panic did fill him.

( _I'm drowning, I can't breathe!)_

 _._

Amidst the rising panic, his brain registered that someone was talking to him, but what was the use of listening if he couldn't answer back.

Firm hands put pressure on his chest and he looked down to see why. There was a hand resting over his heart and the man was saying, "layback - just relax."

Gentle pressure on his forehead pushed his head back.

.

He sensed the Force around him, and he sought it. There was a feeling of peace filling him and he did relax.

He could distinguish that there were people gathering around him. However, the more he tried to recognise them the more his sight waned, and soon all the shapes and colours blended into one big rainbow of blurred colour.

Pressure around his mouth sent fear shooting into his heart, and for an instant he thought they were preventing him from breathing.

It was a horrible sensation. However, a flow of cool air replaced his apprehension with gratitude as it pushed past his constricted throat, and sent much needed air into his lungs.

"Is he dead?" A distant voice asked.

"No, I've put pressure on the wound, but we must hurry and get him to the medical centre." Another voice answered.

.

In the fog of his confusion, he strained to understand their words _. (Who is dead?)_ He wondered.

.

All of a sudden he felt like he was moving, and although he couldn't see through the blurry colours; he could hear the crunch of boots stepping onto hard ground.

It gave him the impression that an army was marching right past him.

His inquisitive nature, normally would give him pause to gaze at the soldiers, but feelings of weakness prevented him from even caring.

Ah! Now he could sense a serene voice calling to him. This one he'd recognised from his meditations.

It was the voice of the Force, it beckoned him to relax and follow the flow.

.

He was aware that the throbbing was fading away, and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sweet melodious tone of that voice.

It was soothing and comforting, and he knew without a doubt that he could trust that voice, and he relaxed.

Deep within him, he could sense that all would be well and he closed his eyes accepting the call to follow the flow.

..

000

..

 **~~Twenty minutes prior to the shooting~~**

 **.**

Master Qui-Gon Jinn gripped his com-link tightly; he'd unclipped it to call Master Yoda.

He hesitated, reluctant to hear likely condemnation and disappointment in Yoda's voice; knowing his wish was the exact opposite of Qui-Gon's.

He would not be held to ransom to do that which he did not feel inclined to do.

.

His heart pounded against his ribcage; certain he'd made the correct decision. His eyes were drawn to the sky, as he watched the Shuttle Sierra lift off from the now deserted shuttle port.

He couldn't take his eyes off the small insignificant craft. It wasn't anything extraordinary, or special! Just a grey commuter craft.

Yet, as it streaked into the atmosphere; decreasing in size the higher it climbed. He was overcome by a sense of weighty loss that spread through his body.

.

The sky was clear, the sun shone vibrantly, and for a brief moment; the sun's rays and the windows of the shuttle crossed paths.

A radiant gleam bounced off the Sierra, outwardly, winking back at Qui-Gon. His skin bristled and the hairs on his arms stood up on their ends.

The feeling wasn't at all a pleasant experience.

...

A few minutes ago, he'd sought nothing more than to be alone.

He'd deliberately achieved his desired result to convince and persuade his travelling companion that their journey together was over.

Now he felt ill at ease standing out in the open, even though his objective had been achieved and granted him his apparent goal.

.

In retrospect that concept made him feel even more uncomfortable than he imagined ever feeling.

His internal struggle to come to grips with his recent decisions had clogged his senses, and he failed to hear the approach of a dust storm.

.

Raging in across the shuttle bay, whipping around him; it took him by surprise. Blasting and battering him as he contended with this new problem.

Struggling to lift his hood up for protection from the biting particles; it took a few more moments to pull his robe around him.

Glancing across to the small insignificant shed that he and his companion had been in just a few minutes ago, was not inviting or appeared friendly.

Yet it beckoned him to return, like returning to the scene of the crime.

He shook those morbid thoughts from his mind. He'd committed no crime, maybe indifference, but that isn't a crime.

If a choice was available; the shed would be the last place he would go.

.

Nevertheless, this storm was blowing a gale and he'd had enough of walking through dust storms like this one, when he was Dooku's apprentice.

He hurried back into the room; closing the door and leaning on it.

Focusing his eyes on the bench where his companion sat while waiting for the Sierra to arrive, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself and stretched his Force sense out toward the bench.

Residual pain and anxiety lingered all around the seat.

There was an aura of agitation flowing through the Force. A perplexing sensation - for he'd been certain that he'd done the right thing, but maybe the Force thought he could have used his skills as a diplomat with more finesse.

.

000

.

Dust particles battered the window pulling his attention away from the lonely seat to it, and he placed his hand on the pane, which brought back a memory concerning his former Master, Dooku.

They'd completed a tedious mission on some force forsaken planet, and the people they'd been sent to help had warned them of an approaching dust storm.

It bore down on them as quickly as this storm was doing now.

Qui-Gon envisioned that the sensible option would have been to wait until the storm passed before they left the village.

He was not fond of sand or dust and had no desire to trudge through it and then spend the next few hours extracting the tiny particles from his hair and clothes.

However, Dooku was adamant that they forge on, and would not consider waiting for the storm to abate.

.

On the verge of becoming a knight, Qui-Gon felt he could question his master about his decision to traipse through a storm when it wasn't necessary.

A strong willed apprentice; he would disagree with his master whenever it seemed appropriate or if it was something that Qui-Gon deemed was in their best interests.

Master Dooku, however, wasn't a man who took kindly to having his authority questioned, which saw them at loggerheads on many occasions.

Dooku had a habit of making Qui-Gon feel insignificant in his presence and out of stubbornness, even when Qui-Gon was right; Dooku would do the opposite.

Consequently, as they were making their way back to their ship through the blinding blizzard; Qui-Gon pointed out to Dooku that they were off course, and were heading in the wrong direction.

He remembered the biting words they'd exchanged in the heat of the moment.

Words that caused Dooku to obstinately continue in the wrong direction, only to end up passing the same burnt out building that they'd passed before.

He'd told his Master that he was arrogant and stubborn and that he'd be thankful to the Force once he achieved knighthood.

He also expressed his opinion that he thought Dooku should refrain from teaching anymore students if he couldn't focus on the 'here and now,' or allow his senior padawan to question his decisions.

It was the final straw for Qui-Gon and he petitioned the Council to let him take the trials as soon as they returned to the temple.

Qui-Gon shuddered bringing his thoughts back to the present, when he realised that it was a dust storm like this one that had seen his apprenticeship to Dooku end and Dooku's eventual resignation from the order.

.

000

.

Now, standing in this room thinking about a boy whom he'd spent only a few days with brought to mind something he swore he'd never do.

Never would he deliberately make someone feel less than they were, or be insensitive to their feelings as his master had done to him.

.

A burning shame filled him when clarity confirmed he'd committed that erroneous sin to a confused and distressed Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A twig hit the window, bringing him out of his musings and he flipped open his com-link; it was time to inform the Council.

.

The Padawan receptionist put him on hold while he transferred the call.

He paced back and forth purposely keeping his eyes away from that bench, impatiently waiting to be connected to Yoda who was in a Council meeting.

Glancing back at the window a smile lit up his usual stern expression when he noticed the storm abating, it had only been a few minutes since he'd come back in here, but it felt like a lifetime.

He supposed he could wait until he got back to Coruscant to tell them of his decision, but for some reason he felt it was important to let them know as soon as possible.

.

000

.

"Master Yoda here?"

"Master Yoda, this is Qui-Gon; I'm still on Bandomeer and as you already know, our transport, the Monument was attacked by pirates. We secured the ship and arrested several pirates, but we were late in getting to the planet. The mission that I was sent here to mediate on has been postponed until next month."

"Yes spoken to the Delegates, the council has." Yoda said.

"I know you presumed that I would change my mind and take Obi-Wan Kenobi as my apprentice. However, with all due respect to you and the Council, I feel it isn't in my best interest to take on another apprentice. I believe I've followed the will of the force as I see it, and I sent initiate Kenobi to the Agri-corps. I will be returning to Coruscant on the next available flight."

.

Qui-Gon felt a touch of relief fill him getting that of his chest, but he was taken aback at the coldness in Yoda's response.

.

"Never where young Obi-Wan was concerned, did you follow the will of the Force. That boy was your last hope Qui-Gon. Bring you back from the brink of darkness he was destined to do. The force is strong in Obi-Wan, and meant to be your padawan he is, and know it you do."

"Master Yod…"

"Interrupt me you will not! Much he will sacrifice in his lifetime, sense it I do, but know this Qui-Gon save you he would."

"I don't need saving!" Qui-Gon snapped.

"Bitter and insensitive you have become and if change your ways you do not, down the same path as your old Master you will travel."

.

"Dooku, how can you compare me to him? He is conceited and selfish and he almost ruined my chances of becoming a Knight. You of all people knew how manipulative he was, and he has turned his back on the Jedi order to serve himself and satisfy his own desires."

"Speaking of Dooku, or yourself are you? Your indifference to Obi-Wan's future is no different of that which you speak. A great Jedi I foresee him becoming under your tutelage. Nothing but darkness for the future, your decision will cause."

"That's why I didn't take him Master Yoda. He is hot headed and I feel that if he's trained he will end up going down the same dark path as-"

"Silent you will be! Of the light Obi-Wan is. Hear disparaging words about him from you I will not!" Yoda said cutting off communications with Qui-Gon.

...

Qui-Gon felt like he'd been slapped hard, Master Yoda had never spoken to him with such disapproval before.

It made him feel like he'd just swallowed a rope and it was knotting itself in his stomach.

His initial reaction was a feeling of indignation.

Heat rose and congregated in his chest like a bad case of indigestion. Why should he be the one to feel like he'd done something wrong?

If Yoda thought so highly of Obi-Wan, then why did he send him to Bandomeer?

.

Qui-Gon put his communicator in his pocket and in his frustration waved his hand out vigorously in front of him.

The door flew open with the power of the Force slamming hard against the wall. He stormed out and headed for the main spaceport just around the corner.

Every step he took, bitterness filled him. He'd made the right decision! He didn't want to risk taking another apprentice after the failure of his last one.

Even so, Yoda's words about Dooku reverberated in his head.

He was nothing like his old master, how dare Yoda compare them as being the same.

.

His resentment built as he strode around the corner; umbrage turned to disgust when he saw how busy the spaceport was.

He was in no mood to be patient and he pushed past people who were doing exactly what he wanted to do, get off the planet.

.

"Hey watch it fella; who do you think you are? We were here first so wait your turn!" A man said, glaring at him as he tried to push past.

He felt his ire at the whole situation bubbling just under the surface and he was almost going to tell the man just who he was, and that he would be wise not to get in his way.

Abruptly, Yoda's words came rushing back at him. _(_ _Bitter and insensitive you have become and if change your ways you do not, down the same path as your old Master you will travel."_ _)_

He stood towering over the man who'd berated him a few seconds before, and he suddenly realised he'd lost control of his emotions. He needed to back off and clear his head and remember the 'here and now.'

"My apologies, please forgive my rudeness," he said bowing stiffly to the man who had no intention of backing down.

He didn't wait to hear the man's response, he had to clear his head and think about everything that had transpired.

People were pushing and shoving one another, as a voice rang out over the loudspeaker that those with tickets were being loaded now for the next flight to Coruscant.

.

Qui-Gon heard the call and frowned. He hadn't bought a ticket yet; nor had he arranged for a pass as a Jedi ambassador, which usually got him on board at no cost.

Frustration bubbled under the surface pushing a range of unpleasant emotions through his body.

.

The last fifteen minutes were stretching into becoming the worst minutes of his life and he felt a strong feeling of guilt and regret fill him.

Pushing through his erratic thoughts a subtle, but persistent warning flowed through the Force, one that he wanted to brush aside.

He wasn't in the mood to listen to the machinations of the Force telling him that he'd made an error in judgement.

He glanced back in the direction of the small shuttle bay port. He could go back there to that room and meditate on exorcising his dark and distasteful emotions -Yes that's what he should do.

Nevertheless, getting back round the corner was going to be harder than he thought.

.

The vague disturbance he'd felt was growing stronger and gazing across the public space he noticed several men arguing in the middle of the forecourt.

Two against one, not a fair exchange, as one of the two shorter men was poking a taller distinguished looking gentleman with long white hair and a white beard in the chest.

He could not grasp why the altercation in progress would be causing the sinking feeling racing through his body.

There was a disturbance, but in his frame of mind it confused him to the point of distraction. Was it the altercation, or something else causing this disturbance he felt?

.

Nevertheless, his attention was drawn to their argument, which was becoming quite heated and he noticed one of the men resting his hand on what appeared to be a holster.

Qui-Gon glanced around the busy spaceport, worrying that the quarrel would escalate into a blaster battle and possible fatalities; if someone didn't intervene.

In the distance behind the large crowd he could see security guards, but they were too far away and would have difficulty getting through the crowd if trouble erupted now.

His aggravation rose to a peak at their arguing; because in his state of mind he didn't want to sort out their problems now that he realised he had major problems of his own to sort through.

Though, at this point, as a Jedi it was his job to keep the peace even though his mind was elsewhere.

.

The warning baffled him; one part of his mind said it was off in the distance, but he couldn't distinguish what the Force was telling him and he struggled to keep his mind on this 'here and now' and the situation in front of him.

He kept his sabre hidden from view; not wanting to cause more problems as he made his way through the ever increasing pushy crowd. The white haired man was arguing with one man, and the other seemed agitated; waving his hand toward security. As he came closer he could hear the aggravation in their voices.

He sensed a threat that someone may die, if he didn't stop their argument from escalating.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

~~Thirty minutes prior to the shooting…~~

000

Obi-Wan followed Master Jinn through the spaceport. The Master hadn't said a word to him since leaving the senator's office on Bandomeer.

He'd been surprised that Qui-Gon had allowed him to accompany him into the office, in the first place.

It felt uncomfortable standing next to Master Jinn as he was projecting his annoyance with the senator through the Force.

It stemmed from the fact that his mission to oversee the signing of a treaty, between the Home planet-agri-Corps and Off World Mining Corporation had been postponed for a month because he'd been late in arriving on Bandomeer.

The delegates concerned had other business to attend too, and couldn't return for some time.

.

Obi-Wan and Master Jinn were on the Corellian barge called the Monument, when trouble erupted causing the delay.

The ship was on its regular run bringing workers to this planet to either work for Agri-corps, or one of the mining corporations.

First the Hutt's who were miners had a disagreement with the Arconan's another group of sentient beings that were heading for the Agri-corps. Their arguing caused Master Jinn some problems, and during the ensuing arguments, Obi-Wan worked alongside him to ease tensions and settle their dispute.

Then they'd been attacked by pirates, and during the consequent battle the captain and co-pilot had been killed.

He'd been sent by Qui-Gon to pilot the ship, a vocation that Obi-wan had trained for; although on a much small scale of craft.

The Master fought off some pirates and protected the crew and passengers; assisting them to repair some of the damage that occurred in the battle.

Piloting such a large ship had been quite nerve racking for him, and he was relieved when they finally set down on solid ground.

It had been a harrowing experience and something that Obi-Wan never dreamed would happen to him at such a young age.

He'd come to acknowledge through their hazardous exploits on the trip that the Force he thought he knew, was more complicated and powerful than he'd imagined.

.

It humbled him seeing Qui-Gon use it to help the passengers. He tried to understand how difficult it would be for a Master to accept an initiate that had a tendency to be uncontrolled; hasty, and lacking when it came to using and understanding the living Force.

He'd learned a lot in the last few days and he recognised that taking an apprentice was an immense responsibility for a Jedi Master.

His respect for Qui-Gon had grown and in consequence of their short time together he felt a connection to him, even though he wasn't bonded to him.

The Force sang to him and conveyed its approval. He hoped that Qui-Gon would feel the same way and change his mind, and take him as his apprentice.

However, he could tell the man was proud, and wouldn't take kindly to being constantly harassed with his pleadings.

Therefore, he would take heed of the Forces urgings. The message in his head had been clear, ' _be_ _calm_ _and_ _patient and all will be well._ '

Now he stood in the spaceport waiting for Qui-Gon to speak to him.

.

.

"Wait here Obi-Wan, I'm going to the ticket office."

"Yes Master Jinn." he said with optimism in his voice.

A feeling of hope rose in him, as he watched Qui-Gon's robe billow as he strode across the spaceport.

The flickering sign 'ticket's here,' caught Obi-Wan's attention.

Was Qui-Gon buying them tickets to return to the temple?

Oh how he'd prayed to the Force for such a miracle. Yet he felt opposing emotions fill him; he wanted to believe, imagine or hope that his wish would come true. However, his fear of rejection sat heavy in his soul.

Qui-Gon was an enigma to him, and no matter how much he wanted to be a Jedi; he couldn't shake the bad feeling that his future may not be with Qui-Gon or as a Jedi.

A sinking feeling filled him as a blank faced Master walked back toward him. He tried to bolster his confidence and kept repeating the mantra, ' _calm, patience_.'

.

.

"Here's your ticket, the shuttle bay is just around the corner. We have a few minutes before the 'Sierra' arrives. There's a shelter there that we can sit in while we wait for it."

"The Sierra?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes it's the Agri-corps shuttle, and it will take you to your destination."

"Oh, I see." Obi-Wan managed to answer as his mouth went dry and his heart ached; as though it had just cracked open.

He looked down at the ticket and the truth of his situation came rushing at him.

Qui-Gon wasn't going to change his mind. Obi-Wan knew it in every fibre of his being.

He tried not to expose the emotions onto his face, but they were bouncing around his body, as Qui-Gon began to speak.

.

"Obi-Wan, I want to explain some things to you!"

"E-explain… What is there to explain?" he forced, trying to keeping his voice from wavering.

"On the Monument you had moments where you controlled your anger and your impulsiveness. However, those moments were far and few between. It became obvious to me that you are unable to obey orders without opposition. When I gave you an order, you disagreed with it and put your own opinion forward."

Obi-Wan thought back to the monument, and he remembered when Qui-Gon told him to go to the bridge to fly the ship.

Fear of the unknown had filled him and he'd used his alarm to say that he'd be more help by his side.

Qui-Gon had grasped his arms and told him to listen to him and do as he was told.

In his untrained mind he didn't realise that if someone didn't fly the ship away from the pirate's ship, they may have succeeded in taking control of the monument.

He'd been nervous; after all he was just an initiate, thrown into the virtual deep end, and had never flown a ship this large before; only in simulations.

He'd been ordered to perform like a seasoned apprentice.

Nevertheless, in the end he'd done his best and piloted the ship away. In doing so he prevented the pirates from getting control.

He desperately wanted Qui-Gon to see that he'd obeyed him in the end, but he knew that he'd been disrespectful.

– S _peak with patience and humility._

 _._

"You are right Master Jinn, I was scared and I apologise for my disrespect. I realise that without the proper training, I'll always be impetuous, but I learned a lot on the Monument and I'm grateful for the trust you placed in me when you asked me to pilot the ship."

Obi-Wan held on to his composure as he spoke, praying that Qui-Gon was testing him.

.

Qui-Gon was astounded that Obi-Wan had taken his rebuttal without losing his composure, but that wouldn't do, he had to convince the boy that the agri-corps was the best place for him.

"Obi-Wan I sense that you believe I'll change my mind about you. Well you're mistaken. I won't and you'll have to get used to that fact. Your path does not coincide with mine and I have no intention of rescuing you from the difficult situations you seem to find yourself in."

Obi-Wan felt his composure cracking and he drew the Force around him holding back his pain.

"Master Jinn, I don't wish to be disrespectful, but I didn't cause the situations on the Monument, and how can you say that our paths do not head in the same direction." He said taking a calming breath.

"When we were fighting the pirates, I distinctly heard your voice in my head, and I know that when I sent a plea for help, you heard me. I was taught that only Jedi connected by the Force could hear each other. Doesn't that mean we are connected? Isn't it the will of the Force when that happens?"

"What do you know about the will of the Force? You didn't let the Force guide you on the Monument. You let your emotions rule you. You charged the pirates recklessly and fought like a dangerous man, like there was no tomorrow. Your impatience will one day be the death of you or perhaps your Master if you had one."

"M-master Jinn, I didn't expect to be in a life and death struggle on my way to Bandomeer .Yes, I was fearful, but after my initial fear subsided; I felt the Force guide me in piloting a ship that I had no knowledge of flying. I don't believe it was impatience that filled me; it was concern for everyone on the ship."

Qui-Gon knew the boy was right, but wouldn't accept that. He could tell that Obi-Wan wasn't going to give up easily, so he pushed harder.

"As a Jedi you must keep a clear mind and concentrate on the 'here and now,' you have no such ability. Your mind is full of your own selfish wants and needs. You say that you want to be a Jedi and yet you cannot control your emotions."

..

Obi-Wan couldn't handle this kind of pressure and he could feel his self-control slipping.

He could sense that Qui-Gon was letting his own emotions rule him too, which annoyed him.

He was trying so hard to ' _be calm and patient_ ,' but the provocation was too much to bear.

Heat rose and before he could stop himself the dam wall that contained all his pain and anguish burst open.

..

"Please Master Jinn, if you don't take me as your apprentice, there'll be no tomorrow for me! My impatience comes from my worry about being sent to the agri-corps. If my anxiety kills me then I probably deserved it. Nevertheless, I would never put my Master at risk. How could you even suggest that?" He said crossing his shaking hands across his chest before he continued.

"I watched you on the monument and at times it appeared that you found it difficult to keep your thoughts in the 'here and now' yourself! In my heart, I know I'm meant to be a Jedi; yet no one will give me a chance."

..

Qui-Gon had hoped he could've walked away from him without tearing him apart, but the boy was as stubborn as he was.

"You have to earn the right to be given a chance," he said abruptly, but immediately regretted his sour vindictive words.

"Obi-Wan, I didn-"

Obi-Wan felt the sting of tears fill his eyes and his mind filled with such distress that he couldn't hold back and cut Qui-Gon's words off.

"I think you've made your point! You don't care whether I live or die; perhaps you're angry because I didn't kill myself on the monument. Have you always been so cruel, did you treat your last apprentice like a pest, did you hate him as much as you hate me?"

.

"You know nothing about me initiate Kenobi, and you certainly have no right to speak about things that do not concern you!"

"You called me dangerous! Well I think that gives me the right to defend my honour. I heard that you – killed - your former apprentice's Father! If I'm so dangerous then what does killing him make you?"

Obi-Wan couldn't control himself now, his tension overflowed and he stood shaking with his hands balled into fists.

"At the temple you said that I am likely to turn to the dark side – well I will never turn; I would kill myself first! – But I'm not so sure about you - if this is the way you treat an initiate that has done nothing to you, then you could easily turn and I think you just might!"

The words that Obi-Wan threw back at Qui-Gon hit their mark. He could see the shadow of anguish that crossed Qui-Gon's face. Obi-Wan hadn't meant to speak of such things.

He'd heard the rumours around the temple about Qui-Gon killing his former padawan's father during a failed mission, and even though he'd heard that it was in self defence, Obi-Wan couldn't stop the words from hurting the man.

He realised he'd made a big mistake in accusing Master Jinn of foul play and he regretted opening his mouth.

He sensed the boiling emotions building in Qui-Gon and he waited for the hammer to fall.

..

"Once again you've proven to me that your anger and spitefulness is festering inside you. You are a prime candidate to turn to the dark side if you can allow such words to fly out of your mouth. You're disrespectful and I'm glad to wash my hands of you."

Obi-Wan knew he'd dug a hole and buried himself in it. Nevertheless, he knew it was too late now and he was hurting.

..

"I may be disrespectful and foolish, but never in my life have I been as nasty as you are now. A Master is supposed to guide and teach; you only teach how to hate. When did you guide me or teach me anything, you just gave me orders on the monument and I obeyed them to the best of my abilities! Oh that's right I don't have any abilities do I. You say there's no bond, because you don't want it, well I suppose you're right, but I can sense bitterness festering inside you. I didn't want to agree with the others at the temple that say that you're a rogue Jedi, but I can see now that they are right and there is no hope for you either."

Obi-Wan heard the shuttle land outside. He hadn't meant to say such cruel things, but he knew he was way past apologising.

Perhaps in a few days he would write to Master Jinn and apologise to him. However, right now he couldn't bear to be in the same room as him and he bolted out the door running up the ramp.

His face was red and his skin felt like it was on fire. He couldn't hold back the tears; thankfully, there was no one in that section of the shuttle to see him crying.

He sat down heavily and dropped his face in his hands, letting the feelings of unworthiness fill his being as he gave in to his misery.

The Force was nudging him to open up to it, but he didn't care. What good was the Force to him now, his dream of being a Jedi was gone.

There was no point in calling on the Force for guidance anymore. He was going to be a farmer, not a Jedi Knight.

He didn't want the Force to help him be patient and make plants grow.

The shuttle lifted off and Obi-Wan raised his head to watch the spaceport grow smaller and smaller.

The sun shone in through his window and the glare of it made him squint. His eyes were sore from crying and he felt drained.

He glanced back but couldn't see anything but small dots where the spaceport was.

He'd thrown all his pain and anger into his words to Master Jinn and when he'd said them he'd wanted Qui-Gon to hurt just like he was hurting, but now he felt thoroughly ashamed of himself for speaking to the master that way.

Looking down he could see the landscape passing him by and in the distance, he could see fields of green and a large complex of buildings getting closer and closer. It was the agri-corps facility and he would be there in a few minutes.

He certainly didn't want whoever was meeting him to see the tear tracks on his face, so he went to the fresher and cleaned himself up.

By the time he'd washed his face the shuttle had landed, and the other passengers were heading down the ramp.

Obi-Wan could see a man in a brown robe standing in the middle of the waiting area as the ramp cleared of passengers.

He couldn't make his feet move and several other passengers ran past him waving to people that were waiting for them.

Obi-Wan felt sick and knew that there was no one there he'd want to wave too.

He waited until the shuttle was empty and then he stepped onto the ramp and slowly walked towards the man in the brown robe who was staring at him.

As Obi-Wan approached the robed man, he remembered seeing a picture of him in the temple library. It was in the Agri-corps reference books.

He had a cane similar to Master Yoda's and he was old, perhaps not as old as Yoda, but he didn't really know or at this moment care.

Obi-Wan glanced down at the trolley next to the tall master. There were several boxes of seeds on it, all stamped with the agricultural seal.

Seeing that stamp made his depression flare and he wanted to scream out 'no! I don't want to be a farmer.'

Nevertheless, he assumed that this man didn't care what he thought and he didn't want to show the man that he was a baby who couldn't control his emotions.

He lifted his head and tried to hide his pain behind a composed face.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**~~A few minutes before present time…~~**

 **.**

Master Kain, Administrator of the Jedi's contribution to the development of better crop production was patiently waiting in the arrival area at the Agri-Corps shuttle spaceport.

He'd received a rushed communication a few minutes ago, to say that the new arrival was coming on the Sierra and from the information he'd already received a couple of days before, from Master Yoda, he decided to personally be there for this initiate.

Aaron Kain, a retired Jedi Master, who'd spent his life in Jedi service until ten years ago when he'd been badly injured in an accident.

When he recovered he decided to take the position of Administrator of the corps on Bandomeer.

He was in his eighties and even though his species lived to well over a hundred years he felt it was time to slow down and leave the negotiations and missions to the younger masters.

The idea of being out in the country in the fresh air appealed to him and he'd been happy to take up the offered position.

However, Master Kain was very disturbed about this current pick up. He'd received a communiqué from the Jedi council, informing him of the possibility of his arrival.

It appeared to him to be a last minute decision and they were very vague with the information on the boy.

They'd forwarded his records through the net, but insisted that there was a distinct prospect that the boy wouldn't be enrolled at the corps.

The initiates name was Obi-Wan Kenobi and his records indicated that he was more than suited to be an apprentice.

A diligent student with a higher than average midi-chlorian count; with advanced education in most areas, and his grasp of Galactic Law and political strategy was in the highly developed stages.

A notation on the bottom of the boy's records had Master Kain scratching his head and he didn't understand why they'd sent such a capable initiate to the corps in the first place.

Waiting on the concourse he thought back to a conversation he'd had with Master Yoda about the boy.

.

" _Master Yoda, I have some concerns about this notation regarding initiate Kenobi. It states that his assignment here is temporary, and it's expected that he will be apprenticed to a master prior to his_ _arrival. You indicated that his case is special. After reading his biography, I'm stunned that a boy with his abilities has been assigned to the agri-corps in the first place."_

" _Master Kain, imperative it was that Obi-Wan, to Bandomeer should go. The one who is destined to be his master, a mission to Bandomeer he has, but listen to the will of the Force in the matter of taking an apprentice he does not! Change his mind I have no doubt, and bring young Kenobi back as his apprentice he will."_

" _What if this master doesn't change his mind?"_

" _Change his mind he will, the will of the Force it is." Yoda said confidently._

 _._

As Master Kain watched the shuttle land he remembered thinking that the council were risking a lot on the belief that the master would change his mind, and now it appeared he hadn't.

He didn't like the mind tricks the council sometimes used to get what they wanted and up until now their decisions had been acceptable, but he'd heard rumours himself that some Jedi were beginning to argue that some of their decisions were wrong.

He also knew that Master Yoda seemed concerned about the lad and told him to contact him immediately if the boy did turn up.

Passengers were coming down the ramp now, smiling and waving to their friends and family and he wondered if young Kenobi would be happy to be here. He had a holo- pic of him and he checked each person as they came down the ramp.

The sound of another shuttle arriving made him realise that soon the shuttle port would be swarming with people arriving from all over the planet.

The enrichment zone was quite large and there were several sections hiring workers from all over the galaxy. He hoped that Obi-Wan would come out soon as he didn't want to be caught up in a long queue getting him cleared from the spaceport.

The trip from the main spaceport on Bandomeer to the agri-corps only took a few minutes, which meant he hadn't had time to contact Yoda. He'd hurried to be here to meet the young man.

Master Kain's attention was drawn to a trolley being pushed down the ramp by one of the shuttle's crew. It was a delivery of seeds he had been expecting.

He knew they were coming on this flight so he decided that he'd collect them at the same time saving one of his workers the job of collecting them later.

When Master Jinn contacted him he hadn't given him much notice informing him that the boy was on the shuttle and it had just left.

.

Sensing a disturbance in the Force he looked back up to the ramp. Obi-Wan was standing at the top, and around him was a glow that seemed to encompass the boy's aura, yet it was bouncing off him as though he was blocking the Force with an invisible barrier.

There was an agitated sense of gloom in the flow of the Force and he stretched out to find distressed emotions pouring off him. His immediate reaction was that this child should never have left the temple.

He couldn't get the bad feeling out of his mind as he watched Obi-Wan walk slowly down the ramp and his annoyance flared knowing the master that was supposed to take Obi-Wan as his apprentice was Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Kain didn't know him personally, but he'd heard of him by reputation.

Jinn's contact with him was quite abrupt, announcing that he was sending initiate Kenobi on the shuttle.

Kain knew Master Yoda thought highly of Jinn, but his impression of the master's abruptness didn't endear the man to him.

As the boy stepped closer he noticed that he'd been crying. His face was very pale, but his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red.

The Force swirled around him in an agitated state and he wondered if Master Jinn had noticed the disturbed countenance in the boy.

It sent a flare of displeasure through him to think that a Master of Jinn's reputation and standing would have sent an initiate in this obviously emotional state on a shuttle by himself.

The boy seemed to be in a daze and Aaron tried to alleviate the tension by smiling at him.

He knew without a doubt that the first thing he would do when they reached his office was to contact Master Yoda.

"Hello, initiate Kenobi." he said calmly.

The sound of his voice was all it took for the initiate to focus on him and bow respectfully. "Hello Master, yes, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Obi-Wan; my name is Master Aaron Kain. Let's clear you with the port authorities and then we'll head to the corps. If you would be so kind as to push this trolley for me I will clear a path."

"Yes Master Kain," came the reply as he put his small bag on top of the trolley.

"The shuttle port is getting quite busy and I don't want anyone falling over the trolley in their haste. When we arrive at the agri-corps I'll have someone take that trolley from you and then you can come with me. I want to contact the temple and let them know you've arrived."

.

He could sense abject misery and he wished he could tell him what Yoda had said, however, it wasn't his place to step on the council's toes.

He was certain that they would explain themselves to Obi-Wan when the time came. In the mean time he would be safe and he'd make sure he was comfortable until the council sorted this mess out.

"Wait here please, while I have your papers stamped."

"Yes Master."

It didn't take long before he waved to Obi-Wan to bring the trolley over so they could head to the exit gates. It was only a short walk to the corps, but the way the port was filling it would be difficult pushing the trolley without bumping into someone.

Obi-Wan was handling the trolley easily, weaving in and out and avoiding the people, but out of the corner of Kain's vision he noticed several scruffy looking men pointing at the trolley.

He thought he should get closer to Obi-Wan when he saw them, just in case those men were thinking of stealing the contents of the trolley.

They might think that the boy was alone and would be no match for two men.

The Force was still agitated and he tried to attract Obi-Wan's attention. The boy was looking directly in front of the trolley, but was not concentrating on his surroundings; and to be honest he couldn't blame him one bit.

He moved through the crowd towards Obi-Wan, but people were in a hurry to get through the gates before it became impossibly crowded, and were pushing him aside.

He kept his eyes on the two men and tried to attract Obi-Wan's attention.

This place was always busy and the security guards were good at controlling the crowds and keeping everyone honest. However, by instinct bred into him from being a Jedi he rested his hand on his sabre…

.

 **~~ The aftermath of Qui-Gon's call to Yoda.~~**

Master Yoda was feeling every bit his eight hundred years; the inner peace that he'd achieved so many times in his meditations was elusive now.

The Force was agitated and unsettled and it didn't bode well for the future. Yoda knew immediately that he and the council had made a mistake relying on Qui-Gon to do the right thing. Sending Obi-Wan to Bandomeer was another mistake.

His ears drooped knowing that he'd been the one to insist that Qui-Gon would come to his senses and recognise that Obi-Wan's place was at his side.

Yoda knew and he suspected that Qui-Gon knew that a fledgling bond existed between him and Obi-Wan, but he refused to acknowledge it.

Every time that Yoda tried to push him into accepting the facts, Qui-Gon would find a way to leave Coruscant.

This time was no different when he'd accepted the mission to Bandomeer. Yoda thought the only way to get them together was to send Obi-Wan on the same ship as Qui-Gon.

He'd seen it in the flow that under Qui-Gon's tutelage Obi-Wan would become a great Jedi, one with great strength and compassion, and who would bind the galaxy together and keep the light of the Jedi from being extinguished forever.

Obi-Wan's aura was distinctive and while darkness was creeping closer it would never totally smother the galaxy if Obi-Wan became Qui-Gon's apprentice.

When the call came in from Qui-Gon; a feeling of impending doom filled him…

Hearing Qui-Gon insist that he was following the will of the Force as he saw it by sending Obi-Wan to the agri-corps, was too much for Yoda to accept and he disconnected the call before he said anymore than he already had to the foolish master.

He sighed and tapped his cane on the floor. It was time to bring young Obi-Wan home and he turned to the council members who'd been privy to his conversation with Qui-Gon.

.

ooo

.

"Heard Master Jinn you did; send young Obi-Wan to the Agri-Corps he has."

Master Gallia took a deep breath and exhaled. "I had a bad feeling about this from the beginning. We made a grave error in judgement and assumed to much where Qui-Gon is concerned. He's changed over the last few years since his last apprentice turned on him and the order." She said.

"Qui-Gon has built a wall around his heart and it has turned to stone. The compassion that he once possessed has been sucked out of him. First by his own master Dooku and then his last apprentice, and I regret to say that Qui-Gon has proven that he is a failure to the order too." She added shaking her head.

Mace Windu nodded and leant back in his seat. "Master Gallia is right we have been very lenient with Master Jinn. Two months ago we were going to censure him for his outlandish behaviour, but he managed to get himself assigned another mission by Chancellor Valorum and left the temple before we could remove him from active duty. It is time we stop pandering to him."

"Deal with Master Jinn we will when returns to the temple he does." Yoda said quietly.

The other masters voiced their agreement and then Master Gallia asked Yoda about Obi-Wan.

"Have you contacted the agri-corps; does Master Kain know that Obi-Wan will be returning to the temple?"

"Knew he did that a possibility it was, contact him again I will, and go to Bandomeer to bring Obi-Wan home. Made my decision I have, Obi-Wan Kenobi my apprentice he will be." Yoda stated.

.

ooo

.

Qui-Gon made his way to where the three men were arguing and stepped in-between the one who had his hand on his blaster and a white haired man who was poking the third younger man in the chest with his finger.

Qui-Gon made a point of moving his cloak to the side to show his sabre on his belt.

Most people on Bandomeer knew a Jedi when they saw one and Qui-Gon hoped that his presence would diffuse the situation.

"Gentlemen, may I be of any assistance?"

The white haired man was the first to speak. "Oh good a Jedi, will you tell these men to get out of my way and leave me alone. This one accused me of stealing his bag; but I can assure it's mine!" Pointing to the bag in question.

The other man took his hand off his blaster and pointed to a trolley in the corner that still had bags on it. "His bag is still on the trolley this one is my sons and I told him it was, but he won't listen."

Qui-Gon glanced over to the trolley, and it was full of bags.

"Sir there is an easy way for us to solve this problem and then we can all be on our way. We can open the bag to see whose clothes are in it."

The white haired man was angry and adamant. "I told you it's mine and I have no intention of spilling my clothes out all over the ground!"

Qui-Gon was getting more irritated and he wanted to leave these people to their own petty squabbles, but he didn't want to be responsible if anything happened.

"Please wait here a moment while I look at the other bags." Qui-Gon said and went to the trolley.

At the bottom was a bag identical to the white haired man's bag and Qui-Gon handed it to the son and asked him to open it, which the younger man did.

Once it was open the white haired man gaped at the contents, it was his. He apologised profusely when he saw his clothes in that bag.

Qui-Gon left the men to go about their business and took several calming breaths as he headed back to the small room to think about his conversation with Yoda.

He'd been taken back when Yoda cut him off. He'd never heard such irritation coming from the small Master and he thought back to the days when he was ready to become a Knight.

Yoda was the one who defended him against his own Master Dooku, and he wondered why he would bring up his old masters antics now. He didn't understand why Yoda was championing Obi-Wan so much, until Yoda's words sunk in and he realised what he'd done.

Obi-Wan was just like him. In need of a friend and Yoda had been there for them both and Qui-Gon had done to Obi-Wan what his own Master had done to him.

Yoda's words repeated themselves over and over _._ ( _"As is your indifference to Obi-Wan's plight, a great Jedi I foresee him becoming under your tutelage. Nothing but darkness do I see now with your decision.)_ Yoda means I will go down the dark path not Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and opened up to the Force. It was always there waiting for him and yet it felt different somehow. The Force was beckoning him to reflect on his life. It was something he never did, for it always brought up bad memories.

However, the Force seemed insistent and so he obeyed. It was a few minutes before he found his centre and abruptly his past flooded in like a tidal wave. It hurt, but he accepted it this time instead of pushing the past away.

Everything he'd accused Obi-Wan of being, his master Dooku had done to him and years ago, Qui-Gon had sworn on the oath of the Force that he would never sink to that level himself.

He felt mortified by his own callousness and asked the Force to forgive him. It was then that he felt the Force move through him and an image of Obi-Wan came to mind.

The boy glowed within the light of the Force and Qui-Gon sensed the deep love and commitment Obi-Wan had for the Force and he could sense how much it loved him in return.

He'd seen it while they were defending the passengers on the Monument, only then, he'd pushed that image to the back of his mind and thought only of his moment.

It wasn't long before disturbances in the Force made the image of Obi-Wan shimmer and then fade away pulling Qui-Gon out of his meditation.

He felt a shiver run up his spine and he rose quickly to look around, but nothing seemed out of place.

He stepped out through the door and gazed off into the distance toward the agri-corps. Unbearable heat rose within him and panic threatened to overtake him, but he clamped down the emotions that were vying to surface.

There was an urgency flowing through the Force and he knew without a doubt he'd made a terrible mistake. He hurried to a secluded spot and took out his com-link.

.

"Hello, my name is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and there has been an error made; an initiate has been sent to the agri-corps by mistake his name is Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Has he arrived yet, can I speak to him?"

"Hello Master Jinn, my name is Officer Justin. Master Kain has not returned from the shuttle port with the young initiate yet."

"As soon as he arrives, please have him contact me. Tell Master Kain that I will arrive on the next shuttle and Obi-Wan will be returning to Coruscant with me as my apprentice. Here is my com-number." Qui-Gon said quickly.

"Yes Master Jinn, I will be sure to have him contact you as soon as he returns."

"Thank you Officer Justin."

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

~Present time.~

.

It happened so abruptly; one second Master Kain was preventing two men from trying to steal the boxes off the trolley that Obi-Wan was pushing, and the next moment a third man was firing a blaster aimed at them.

The echo of blaster fire resounded through the spaceport and people were ducking for cover as security guards rushed towards the shooter.

A panicked cry was heard "Shooter – shooter, stop him. - Someone has been shot - call for the healers."

Master Kain registered the sound of the voice, but he was concentrating on reaching the victim before he fell to the ground. People were moving out of the way as Master Kain reached out and scooped him into his arms.

"Layback - just relax, help is coming try not to move!"

A porter yelled over the noise of screaming people running away from the area. "Master Kain! I've called for the port medic, he is coming now."

The medic managed to push his way through the bolting crowd and crouched down next to Master Kain. "Is he dead?"

"No, put the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, he's having difficulty breathing."

"Let's get him onto the stretcher; I've called for a shuttle to take him to the medical centre, it will be here in a few moments." The medic said as they lifted him up.

Master Kain drew on the Force to help him stem the flow of blood seeping through his fingers as he pressed down over the gaping hole in Obi-Wan's chest.

He sensed the boy's life force slowly dimming and he feared that he wouldn't be alive by the time they reached the Medical centre.

He couldn't believe how a simple initiate pick-up had turned into a life and death struggle in just a short time.

.

The shuttle trip took a few minutes and while the healers connected Obi-Wan to tubes, other healers lifted him from the trolley to another wheeled bed.

The grim look on their faces told Master Kain that they didn't hold any hope for the young one either.

He stood solemnly as they rushed the critically injured boy away and he felt his own legs trembling as he tried to comprehend what had just happened…

.

ooo

.

Thinking back, he'd stopped the two men from reaching the trolley and drew his sabre. One of the men pulled out a blaster, and master Kain knocked it out of his hand; using the Force to push the other man to the ground.

However, he didn't notice that there was a third thief who'd aimed his blaster at him.

A flare spiked through the Force of impending danger, and he lifted his eyes up toward Obi-Wan who stood at the interception point as the blaster bolt barrelled toward them.

Kain called out, but Obi-Wan seemed frozen in place. He could see what was happening, as if in slow motion. An orange streak of fire was slicing its way toward him, and Obi-Wan's hand moved automatically, to reach for a sabre that he didn't have, then it hit him...

.

The voice of a healer pulled him from his recollections. "Master Kain, is this one of your students? He's losing a considerable amount of blood, what's his name we need to access his medical records."

"No, no he's from the Jedi temple, he just arrived on the shuttle, and I don't have his records with me they are in my office. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi I'll have to contact my office and the Jedi temple. Oh Force! He wasn't meant to be here! I have to contact the Jedi temple."

"You'd better come with me to the communication room… What happened to him?"

Master Kain followed the Healer into the room and while he waited to be connected to the temple he explained what happened.

.

He hoped that Master Yoda would answer his call as he didn't feel like speaking to any of the other council members at this point; not now that the youngling was surely going to die.

A needless death could have been avoided. Why did they send such a potential apprentice here in the first place? The more he thought about it the more he felt like putting in an official complaint about the whole sordid affair. He was going to make sure that someone from the council came to explain their actions to him.

.

000

.

Unexpectedly a disturbance in the Force had each and every member of the council drawing on the Force to pinpoint the disorder.

Soon Master Windu's com-link buzzed; startling them all.

The tremor they felt was overflowing with sadness and they sensed that the call coming in had something to do with the disruption of the peace in the Force.

Normally, no calls would interrupt a council meeting; with the exception of an emergency and the sense they were getting through the Force told them that it was.

"Master Windu here!"

"This is Padawan Ventra at reception, and I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have an urgent holo-projector transmission from Master Kain on Bandomeer. He says it is most urgent."

"Please connect the transmission to the holo projector; Padawan."

The call was transferred and a shimmering image lit up the centre of the circle and drew their attention. Each one leaning forward in their seats to see closely the grave features of Master Kain.

A look of despair etched on his face and Mace could see a dark splatter on the front of Kain's Tunic.

"Master Kain, are you alright – what has happened?"

"Master Windu, members of the council I am most aggrieved to be the bearer of such terrible news. There has been a violent incident here at the shuttle port and it is with deep sadness that I have to inform you that one of your younglings has been gravely injured."

"One of our youngling's Master Kain! Who?" He asked anxiously.

"The initiate that just arrived to the Agri-corps; Obi-Wan Kenobi."

There was a unexpected sharp intake of breath resounding around the room as Obi-Wan's name was mentioned.

Master Yoda leant back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Mace Windu felt his throat constrict and he swallowed to clear it. "Please tell us what happened, Master Kain?"

.

"I met Obi-Wan at the shuttle port and we were walking through to the exit, he was pushing a trolley of supplies for me when there was an altercation with some thieves. I was dealing with two of them and I didn't see a third one who fired his blaster at me, but Obi-Wan stepped in front of it and was hit in the chest by the bolt. I'm at the medical centre now, and at the moment I can still sense his life force, but I'm afraid it is faint." He spoke quietly and his voice was filled with sadness.

"Young Kenobi stepped into the path of a blaster, what was he thinking to do that?" Mace asked trying to understand why an initiate would do such a thing.

"I'm not certain, but he seemed to be going for a sabre that he didn't have. I did sense a fair amount of agitation and gloom radiating off him when he arrived, he was in a distressed state. Even though he tried valiantly to hide them from me. It all happened so fast."

Mace glanced at Yoda who sat deep in meditation, his first thought was _'what has Qui-Gon done'_!

Kain's voice brought him out of his musing.

.

"The prognosis from the healers is not good; nevertheless, they've taken him to surgery and are endeavouring to save him as I speak. I am truly sorry that I was unable to prevent this from happening and I will give the council a full report. I request that someone from the council comes here to see me and when the time comes, take young Obi-Wan back home to the temple."

"Yes Master Kain, we'll send someone immediately. 'May the force be with you and with Obi-Wan." Mace said as the holo-projector flickered and then disappeared.

.

Ooo

.

At that precise moment Qui-Gon pressed a code on his com-link, he'd felt another disturbance in the Force, and for some inexplicable reason his chest ached fiercely.

The bones in his arms and legs ached too, and he was confused by the sudden anxiety he was feeling.

For a fleeting moment he wondered if he was coming down with some illness.

The holo call connected almost immediately, but he felt uneasy when Master Windu's image appeared before him instead of Yoda's.

.

"Mace, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping to speak with Master Yoda!"

"Master Yoda is unavailable to speak to you at the moment, Qui-Gon. Where are you?"

Qui-Gon hoped that his terse words to Yoda earlier were not the cause of his refusal to speak to him now.

"I'm on Bandomeer and I wanted to apologise for my rudeness to Master Yoda in our last communication. He was right about me and I felt it was imperative that I inform him that I have come to my senses in the matter of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I do see that he is meant to be my apprentice. I am boarding the agri-corps shuttle at this very moment and I've sent a message to the corps administration to inform them that Obi-Wan will be returning with me to the temple."

Qui-Gon waited for a response, but he was getting the impression that he'd interrupted something important and a feeling of dread rose in him.

"Qui-Gon can you explain to me why you sent Obi-Wan on the shuttle alone in the first place?" Mace inquired.

Qui-Gon could see a strained look on his friends face and he presumed Yoda had already told them about their conversation earlier.

"I have no excuse, and I do regret my foolishness. I made a grievous error and I'm on my way to apologise to Obi-Wan and ask for his forgiveness for treating him the way I did."

Mace noticed Qui-Gon rubbing his chest. "Qui-Gon, are you in pain? Is there something wrong with you?"

"No, but I sense a great disturbance in the Force. I'll feel much better after I've spoken to Obi-Wan."

"Qui-Gon, we've just received a call from Master Kain…" Mace began, but Qui-Gon interrupted him.

.

"Yes, I was abrupt with Master Kain as well, and I will apologise to him when I see him. I assume he could sense that Obi-Wan was upset when he arrived and as a consequence of Obi-Wan's state of mind he's contacted you. I realise my behaviour towards Obi-Wan was unbecoming that of a Jedi and I'm ashamed of every hurtful word I said. I've contacted Master Kain's office and told them that I will be there shortly, however, Master Kain hasn't returned from picking him up yet."

.

"Qui-Gon that isn't why he contacted us, there has been a terrible incident at the Agri-corps."

"An incident; what do you mean, what happened?"

"I'm sorry to have to inform you like this, but Obi-Wan was critically injured a few minutes ago."

"Obi-Wan! No, you must be mistaken Mace! That's impossible. I just put him on the shuttle a few minutes ago!"

"Master Kain said that there was a robbery attempt at the shuttle port by several armed men, and Obi-Wan prevented one of the men from shooting him. Unfortunately, the blast hit Obi-Wan in the chest."

Qui-Gon was shaking his head, he couldn't accept what Mace was saying and he felt nauseous.

"Mace you're my friend, and I feel bad enough for my thoughtlessness, but I don't appreciate your bad taste in humour. My shuttle will be landing in a few moments and I 'will' find Obi-Wan safe and well. Now please contact Master Kain and ask him to bring Obi-Wan back to the shuttle port!"

Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest; he didn't appreciate being treated this way, even if he knew he deserved to be berated for his lack of judgement. He waited and surprisingly, Master Yoda stepped into the viewing area.

.

"Master Yoda, thank the Force you're there, please tell me that this nonsense Master Windu is saying isn't true?"

"Qui-Gon, true it is that critically injured young Obi-Wan has been. Sense the disturbance in the force you do, know that it is true, you do also. Deny the facts you cannot anymore."

Qui-Gon's guilt filled him and a shiver ran up his spine. "I shouldn't have sent him by himself. It's my fault."

"Too late it is to place blame, go to the medical centre immediately you will; be with our youngling during his transition into the flow of the Force, if that is what the Force decrees."

The image of Qui-Gon flickered, but he didn't answer Yoda straight away. His face was fixed in a frown and Yoda's words were too horrible to hear.

"Master Yoda! Don't say that the Force would decree that this boy should suffer because of me! I won't allow it!"

.

None of the Masters said a word. What could they say, Qui-Gon had refused to accept Obi-Wan time and time again and now he was probably dying.

They all knew he was correct when he said he'd made a mistake, however, it was a mistake with far reaching consequences. They sensed the upheaval and a shift in the Force as his image shimmered before them. The future was in motion and it was changing for the worse.

Qui-Gon's image shimmered again and an unnatural gaze filled his eyes.

"The shuttle has landed, I'm going and I 'will' make him survive." He said as his image faded away.

.

Ooo

.

Master Kain paced back and forth, it had been ten minutes since he'd informed the Council of Obi-Wan's injuries and the healers hadn't come out yet to tell him anything. He wondered if he'd been presumptuous in declaring that Obi-Wan was dying.

He certainly didn't want the boy to die, but he'd seen his injury and in his opinion nothing would save Obi-Wan except a miracle, and they were hard to find in this galaxy.

He was startled out of his musings when his com-link made him jump.

"Master Kain speaking."

"Master Kain, this is Master Windu, have you received any word on how young Obi-Wan is?"

"No I haven't heard from the healers yet, and I'm hoping that because of the length of time I might be wrong about the seriousness of his injuries. Nevertheless, his life sign is very weak and the injury to his chest was quite extensive."

"A team of Jedi have left for Bandomeer and will arrive as soon as possible. Master Yoda and Master Gallia are on their way and Master Jinn who is already on Bandomeer should be there in a few minutes. I've sent his com number to yours, if you could contact him and explain what is happening."

'Yes, I will contact him immediately."

"I must warn you Master Kain, Master Jinn will be rather upset when he arrives, he has come to the realisation that Obi-Wan was meant to be his padawan and he contacted us a few minutes ago stating that he had changed his mind and was heading to the corps to bring Obi-Wan back with him. He didn't believe us at first when we told him about his injuries."

 _Great!_ Thought Master Kain, _all I need is a boorish and obstinate Jedi Master to make things more difficult than they already are._

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, for anyone who is still reading this fanciful story of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, sorry for the long wait, but life (real) does get in the way sometimes.**

 **You may need some tissues if crying is something that effects your eyes when our Jedi get hurt or even worse.**

 **Thank you for reading and I do hope you like it. Perhaps let me know with a review either way.**

 **000**

 **.**

The healers worked quickly to stabilise Obi-Wan as he lay motionless on the gurney. Tubes were attached to his body and the healers were frantically searching for a miracle that would save this young boy's life.

His chest lay open by the healer's knife and they stitched and joined pieces together. It was an impossible task and one that they anticipated not to complete. At each beep of the machine monitoring his heart they expected a loud long beep indicating that the battle to save him was over.

.

000

.

Far Away in quiet solitude, Obi-Wan drifted in unconsciousness feeling at peace; with a sense of well being filling him, but a rather annoying beeping sound enticed him to open his eyes.

A bizarre image unfolded as his eyes focused.

He appeared to be floating above a scene, high in what appeared to be clouds. He didn't like climbing high and he wondered why he felt so calm.

He couldn't recall what he'd been doing, and why he was here! His mind seemed to be in a fog too, but he felt like he'd remember soon and he lifted his hand to his face; wiggling his fingers. They glowed against the misty white haze surrounding him.

A memory surfaced of a mist similar to this one. A fond memory, when he stood on the rock ledge half way up the tallest waterfall in the temple gardens.

Then the fine mist of water floated down and little bubbles settled on his arms. It was so refreshing on a hot day. He smiled remembering how much trouble he'd been in when the Crèche Master found him.

Gazing closer at his arms, realising they were dry, and when he waved his hand in the mist it swirled around forming circles. It was an incredible sensation and for some reason he knew he'd been here before.

Looking down his eyes focused on the bed below him. People were standing around it, and he stretched his arm out to see if he could touch any of them, but he was too high. He smiled because he felt so happy and he thought it was amusing that he was having this weird dream.

He'd had strange dreams before, but this one attracted his attention because the boy on the bed looked so familiar.

Concentrating on the scene he could see tubes attached to him; realising the people must be healers.

Another thought came to mind. Was this a vision that he was supposed to decipher; because if it was it was only confusing him.

He didn't want to disturb them, but he felt that if he was to figure this out he needed to know what was happening, so he spoke directly to them.

"Excuse me, but what is wrong with that boy?"

He waited, and wondered why the healers didn't answer him, or even look up at him. It was as if they didn't hear him.

So he asked again. "Excuse me, can you tell me what is wrong with that boy?"

.

Frustrated at the lack of answers he sighed, ready to ask again. However, a response came from somewhere off to his side.

The voice seemed vaguely familiar, and he focused on the figure that appeared through the mist.

"He is returning to the spirit world of the Force, his time down there has ended."

Obi-Wan gazed at the tall well dressed Jedi. His arms were stretched out toward Obi-Wan in a welcoming manner.

Not understanding, Obi-Wan repeated his words. "Returning to the spirit world?"

"Yes, beyond the veil of the mist." The Jedi said half turning and pointing his arm behind him.

Obi-Wan nodded gazing around him."What happened to him?"

"Look closely at him, Obi-Wan."

Puzzlement about several things spread across Obi-Wan's face. He glanced up at the man before letting his eyes search the scene below him.

"Is that me!" he said whispering; bringing his focus back to the Jedi Master.

"Yes, it is, you can let go now, it is time to come with me." The glowing apparition said calmly.

Something felt wrong about doing that and he shook his head slowly. "You know my name, but who are you? What happened?"

"I am your guardian, and I'm here to return you to the Force."

"But, I feel I have a mission to complete?"

"The mission has failed and you are coming home; albeit long before your destined time."

He glanced down at his mortal body and then up again. "I failed?"

"No, the failure was not of your doing and soon when you have completed the transition and returned to your original form you will remember everything and understand."

"Completed the transition, and return to my original form; what do you mean?"

"Like me Obi-Wan, not the child you are now."

"Do I know you?"

"Yes my friend, you know me very well, and we've been friends for hundreds of years, over many lifetimes.

"Friends...Over many lifetimes? I don't understand! You're old!" Obi-Wan said, then put his hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry Master; I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

.

The Jedi laughed and it sounded joyous. "Only you can say what you think and make me laugh my friend, you were always the forward one and got me into trouble countless times through many millennia. Yes, your original form is just like me. Grey hair, beard and wrinkles, although distinguished ones, but wrinkles nevertheless."

"If I am like _old_ like you why do I look like a child?"

"You and I have lived many lifetimes, sometimes together and others individually. I am André, and I was your guardian and guide in this your current lifetime."

"You do seem familiar Master André ... Is it your voice I hear sometimes when I meditate to the Force!"

André bowed. "Yes it is."

Obi-Wan gazed thoughtfully at Master André. "It doesn't feel right that I should come with you now. I'm sure I have something to do... don't I?"

"Not anymore."

Obi-Wan looked back down, "I don't seem to remember why, but I was supposed to help someone."

"You can't my friend, it's too late."

"No, it can't be too late!"

André could sense Obi-Wan's panic and moved to stand next to him placing a hand on the small shoulder.

.

000

.

André, during his lifetimes was a Master Jedi, who through acts of valour had been granted the title of custodian of the living by the power of the Force.

Obi-Wan in his adult form was also a custodian of the living residing in the flow of the spirit world until needed.

However, unforseen events caused a shift in the motion, and this was the first time that his friend Obi-Wan, would return to the flow as a child.

Their connection spanned a thousand generations of life and death, and as Jedi brothers they'd fought and died together in several wars including the great hyperspace war.

Both of them had lived full lives through the generations and their selfless actions had assured them a place in the flow to serve the Force as it saw fit.

André gazed deep into his friend's eyes, but they were still full of innocence and despair of a child.

"You are troubled my friend."

"I am Master André! I sense the truth in what you are telling me, but I find that I cannot accept that truth. I cannot leave. We have to try harder, or I sense there will be dire consequences if we don't!"

"You are still thinking as a child Obi-Wan; you're consumed by a child's grief and perceived failings. You are blaming yourself for not succeeding and I know your memories are returning to you." He said.

"But as that child, your grief and dejection overwhelmed you causing you to close your link to the force; as a result you didn't heed my warnings."

"I'm sorry, I was confused and I couldn't focus, and then I felt that I had to save Master Kain, because it wasn't his time to die. I thought I had my sabre and I was going to deflect the blaster fire. I reached for it, but I didn't have it, now I remember I left it at the temple."

"You're right about Master Kain, but he would have survived you know."

"I know now, but at the time I wanted to do something right before I became a farmer. I remember Master Jinn said that was all I was good for and I couldn't stop thinking about him saying I would turn."

Obi-Wan looked down at his body below him. Healers were agitated and were hurriedly passing instruments to one another. He could feel intense anxiety from them and he turned back to André.

"Will they save me? I have to change Master Jinn's mind about me!"

"No Obi-Wan, they cannot save you, Master Jinn has made his choices and has set in motion a shift in the future."

"No please! His future doesn't bode well for the Jedi, I won't complete the transition, send me back! I will change his mind."

"It is too late Obi-Wan, please don't fight it come with me."

Obi-Wan sighed; as he sensed Andre was right. "What did I do that made him dislike me so much?"

"It wasn't your doing Obi-Wan, Master Jinn's perceived failures of his past, and the anger he held close to his heart prevented him from listening to the wisdom that the Force tried to instil in him; instead he listened to those voices that wanted to drag him into the darkness."

"I've failed to save him and I've failed the Force too."

"Obi-Wan you mustn't dwell on Master Jinn, you were just a child and you were provoked beyond your comprehension. Influences outside your control conspired against the union between you two. The Force spoke to him on many occasions, but he refused to listen. He used his power to hurt you when he should have used it to see you. There is goodness in the galaxy and he only had to centre himself and look beyond his own perceived misery to see it. It was there in front of him all the time."

Obi-Wan looked down, but the mist was blocking his view.

"He must find his own way to enlightenment Obi-Wan, you did all you could to show him the way."

André rested his hand on Obi-Wan's head as the mist surrounded them.

.

000

.

The Force was agitated and in the murky midst of it all Qui-Gon battled his demons, and he didn't like what he'd done.

His words had driven Obi-Wan to doubt himself and it had left him in a state of uncertainty and now he was dying.

His thoughts raced from one biting conversation to the next and each one had pressed Obi-Wan closer to this point.

Qui-Gon's movements seemed sluggish as he ran down the ramp, he felt like the weight of the galaxy was on his shoulders.

His com-link continually buzzing sent him into a spiral of depression, as in his mind if he answered it, the end would have come.

He wouldn't accept that Obi-Wan had died. He needed to see him and he would 'will' him to live.

If anyone was in the corridors he didn't see them as he rushed down to the waiting room. His eyes were focussed on the form of a Jedi Master standing with his back to Qui-Gon and he presumed it was Master Kain.

"Master Kain!" he called out.

Qui-Gon drew in a halting breath when Kain turned, and he recognised the red stain clinging to the master's robes. A chill filled Qui-Gon with shame and disgust in him-self.

"Yes; Master Jinn. The Council said to expect you, I've been trying to contact you." he said showing Qui-Gon his com-link.

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

"The healers took him to surgery through that door. No one has come out to tell me anything about his condition, but he's still alive."

Qui-Gon glared at the door and said. "And he will stay that way!"

He stepped past Kain and stretched out. Obi-Wan's force signature was there, but it was very faint.

He had to see Obi-Wan and he wasn't going to wait. He pushed the doors harder than he'd expected and they flew open thudding against the wall.

A long grey corridor beckoned to him and he moved quietly forward, only stopping when he reached the surgery doors.

He could sense that the healers were working frantically, and no matter how much he wanted to see and speak to Obi-Wan, he would have to wait.

His intense frustration sent him circling like a caged nexu, and in the end he returned to the waiting room and sat heavily on a seat, ignoring a worried look from Master Kain.

He closed his eyes and demanded that the Force grant him his request to speak to Obi-Wan. ( _Obi-Wan please hear my words? I'm sorry for the way I treated you – I do want you to be my apprentice, please answer me.)_

He waited in anticipation, but there was no response, and his culpability rose knowing that he didn't have much time to tell Obi-Wan he was sorry. He continued to press the force to let Obi-Wan answer him.

A whisper of a sound in his head stopped his self-pity and he listened. However it wasn't the voice that he wanted or expected to hear.

.

/ _Why do you call so keenly, for the one who you refused to acknowledge in life_?\\\

.

Qui-Gon's face reddened and he glared at Kain who he presumed had said that to him. However the other Jedi was talking to someone on his com-link. He glanced around, but no-one else was there.

/ _Still determined to believe that you have all the answers to all the questions and you are the only one who has been hurt. \\\_

/ _Who are you, where are you?\\\_ he thought.

 _/You don't know? You of all people, so convinced that the Force is eternal, here, there, and everywhere and waiting for you to command.\\\_

The voice was definitely inside his head and that revelation made him feel small and shook him to his core. He sensed that whoever was speaking to him was not of this realm. He'd always thought of the Force as an entity that could interact with the Jedi and now he knew it to be true.

 _/Then I command the Force to give Obi-Wan back to me so I may train him and raise him to_ _knighthood.\\\_

 _/Yes I know that of you, all your life you've concerned yourself with your own personal needs and wishes, never have you cared of what became of others who did not fit into your plans and now you command the Force to bow to your will as though it is greater than the will of the Force.\\\_

 _/Please, I have wronged him and I am guilty, do what you want to me, but I don't want him to die thinking I didn't want him.\\\_

 _/But you didn't want him, you made that quite clear! You want to change your mind and apologise, now that it's too late.\\\_

 _/I wanted him to know that he was worthy to be a Jedi. He was more deserving of the title than I, and I would give my life freely if you give him the chance to be what I know that he should have been.\\\_

 _/Obi-Wan is in the hands of the Force now.\\\_

 _/No! Don't take him, take me instead.\\\_

Qui-Gon waited for an answer, but none came and he closed his eyes trying to draw an answer from the Force. Waves of despair flowed through Qui-Gon and his anger engulfed him. He couldn't release his fears and darkness surrounded him. He felt like he would explode any minute.

.

000

.

Master Kain was disturbed by the dark fluctuations and ripples in the force that were bouncing around Master Jinn. The flow was agitated and it seemed that the man might be on the verge of a breakdown or worse kill someone.

He felt that Jinn wasn't controlling his emotions, or coping. He'd retreated into a meditation pose and Kain presumed he was searching the Force for Obi-Wan's force presence. He was hesitant to disturb the master, but he felt that he should talk to him. However, the doors to the corridor opened and a healer came through and spoke.

"Master Kain, I'm Healer Dalek, are you Obi-Wan's guardian?"

He was about to answer when Qui-Gon rose to his feet and in a second he was towering threateningly in front of him. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan is my apprentice and I want to see him!"

Kain felt Dalek's unease rise as Qui-Gon seemed to intimidate him by his mere stance.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise the boy had a master; you weren't here when Master Kain brought him in. He's in critical condition and is on life support, but if you follow me I will take you to him."

"Thank you Healer Dalek, lead the way." Kain said as he motioned for Qui-Gon to follow the healer.

The walk down the corridor seemed to take forever, and Master Kain wished that the council members were here to handle Master Jinn instead of him.

He didn't know Jinn well enough to offer him any condolences and he was certain that Jinn wasn't in the mood to be told that there is no death only the force.

.

000

.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and stepped into the sterile room. He knew Kain was right behind him and although he sought to be alone with Obi-Wan he knew that was out of the question. Master Kain had every right to be there; probably, more so than him.

The room felt cold and lifeless and almost hidden by tubes and a sheet was Obi-Wan's pale and motionless body on the bed, surrounded by machines that were whirring and beeping continuously.

He felt his legs stiffen as he came closer to the only part of Obi-Wan he could see, his face. Such and innocent expression marred only by the grey colouring.

"Oh Obi-Wan, I wish it was me lying there instead of you. I don't deserve to be a Jedi and I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you. If I could give my life in return for yours, I would do it in an instant." He whispered close into Obi-Wan's ear.

He moved the sheet and picked up Obi-Wan's ice cold hand and wrapped his warm one around it gently rubbing the back of the small limp hand trying to stir up some warmth.

If he didn't know Obi-Wan's condition with certainty, he could imagine that Obi-Wan was only asleep and if he called to him he would wake up.

"Obi-Wan, Padawan can you hear me, can you wake up for me?" He whispered.

Qui-Gon waited, hoping for a response, but knowing deep down that it was too late.

He gazed at the innocent child before him, and wondered when his judgement had become so clouded and his Jedi ideals had given way to the cruel and selfish manner that he'd used to push Obi-Wan away. When did he turn his back on his values and his dedication to the Force, when did he lose faith?

Abruptly, the lights in the room flickered and then seemed to glow brighter; the sound of air pumping through the machine vibrated through Qui-Gon's ears and with each pump the sound grew louder, until it slowed to a deafening silence and a gut-wrenching beeping noise filled the room.

Healer Dalek, the nurse and Master Kain knew that this was the moment they'd all been dreading, but none of them expected or could explain the phenomena that occurred before their eyes.

Qui-Gon voice seemed to bounce off the walls as he cried out "No!"

The hand he was holding tingled and he looked at Obi-Wan's face. His entire body began to glow and shards of brilliant white light leapt out from within him. Wispy white ribbons of luminosity curled around his whole body hiding him from view and then the encompassing white spectra rose slowly off the bed.

Everyone in the room including Qui-Gon could not take their eyes off the surprising spectacle as the glowing orb rose toward the ceiling.

Qui-Gon glanced back at the bed, but it was empty. His face contorted in agony and he screamed out for the galaxy to hear.

"No… don't take him from me; please don't go…" A wave of despair and anguish crashed across the flow of the Force causing ripples and Qui-Gon felt his insides burning as he stretched out trying to grasp the glowing orb as it vanished through the ceiling, causing the room they were in to be enveloped in darkness.

It was beyond his grasp and he felt lost and shattered. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his head as his knees gave way bringing him to the cold floor. Closing his eyes and cursing the day he'd been born; his rage at his stupidity rose within him.

Obi-Wan was gone and he could never say he was sorry to the youngling.

" No…No…No!

.

000

.

Dark storm clouds gathered behind Qui-Gon's closed eyes; rage filling every molecule of his body. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing Master Kain's accusing glare.

An innocent child who asked for nothing more than he deserved was gone. How could he face anyone, he had to flee this place, but where to go, certainly not back to the Jedi temple. They did this; they sent that poor child here to this force forsaken place.

.

000

Chills ran up his spine, it was so cold here. His fists clenched and his back stiffened. He didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. Not life, not the Jedi order; not him. He would not speak to Kain and if Kain knew what was best for him he better not speak either.

He rose stiffly to his feet, opening his eyes as he did. Disorientation overrode the anger simmering under his skin.

Darkness, complete and consuming greeted him and he spun around.

Dizziness sent him off balance and he reached out to steady himself. Adjusting his eyes to the dim light his hand touched cold rock. Expecting to see Kain and the healers glaring at him; surprise and a blossoming headache made him blink at the absence of anything familiar around him.

All gone, the bed and life support machines, the healers too. He couldn't sense Master Kain's aura either.

Fear leads to anger and that leads to hate and hate led to suffering and he was suffering badly, and now he was tormented by his inability to control his surroundings.

His thoughts were in turmoil; irrational fear and anger overpowered his senses and that was an emotion he abhorred.

He tried drawing on the Force; it was around him in abundance, however, in his current state it was blocked by torrents of self incrimination, allusive like sand seeping through the pores in his skin.

North, South, East, and West, he turned to each direction, but everywhere he looked was nowhere he'd been before. The walls began shimmering, soft glowing crystals jutted out of the walls surrounding him.

Light and dark filled this cold place. It was unlike any crystal cave he'd ever been in. Fear gripped him in its clutches and he dropped to the ground unable to prevent the scream that left his throat.

Tbc...

.


	6. Chapter 6

Guest Mazzytech101

Thanks your 're right Qui-Gon can get into a mess easily and yes, Ob-Wan does have to save the day.

Anonymous Guest. I often wondered why he didn't see the danger in Anakin and the arrogance in Xanatos. It is the reason why I like dissecting him in my stories although I do like him, but I like Obi-Wan better.

Guest Cooljana15 Your wait is over here is another chapter hope you like it.

3 anonymous Guests. Thank you all.

I do love to write Obi-Wan stories, and I like keeping the suspense going. Thank you to all my lovely readers. Here is the next chapter.

.

000

CHAPTER 6

Bitterness filled him as he sank to his knees. His soul had descended to the depths of darkness.

He could feel all good inside him bleeding out through his pores. He'd killed in anger; an innocent child.

He shook his head, ( _no I didn't kill him, but he's dead anyway. I've destroyed another life!)_

He pulled his robe around to stave off the cold that was penetrating his bones; he wanted to draw on the force, but not the light. He didn't deserve the light, even though it spread out across the cave.

Illumination filled the corners of the cave in rapid succession bright glowing crystals broke through the walls; appearing in clusters.

Glancing around now, he could see that it was more a large cavern than a cave.

.

Being highly attuned to the Force his senses told him that all aspects of the Force were imbedded deep into the structure. Living, unifying, dark and light bounced back at him all beckoning him to latch on.

His chest ached from the torment. Qui-Gon did not care, mostly on his mind was why! Why did Obi-Wan have to die?

A familiar hum caught his attention fully. Spinning around he expected to see a lit sabre, instead a cluster of white crystals expanded in size.

The humming ceased and all was still and eerie.

It seemed like an eternity before he could bring his hostility at the wrongness of events under control, and speak.

.

000

"Where am I?" Qui-Gon said sharply, and the walls echoed his question back to him.

"What is this place?"

'Am I dead?"

Again silence was his only answer and his irritation rose again. "I must be here for a reason, why won't you answer me?"

Qui-Gon felt like drawing his sabre and smashing every crystal here. He found his patience all but gone.

Then it happened the cluster broke away from the wall and came to hover in front of him. It grew in size causing Qui-Gon to shade his eyes from the brilliant white glow.

He squinted, but kept his eyes open as wisps of white light spread out like strips of glowing white ribbon waving in an imaginary breeze.

He recognised it to be the same phenomena that had encased Obi-Wan, and for a moment his heart felt a touch of happiness warm it.

" Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan is that you?"

Qui-Gon was mesmerised by the wispy tentacles, but when the form took the shape of a man that he did not recognise; he felt that warmth disappear from his heart; freezing over and he could hardly breathe.

"Who are you, why am I here and where is Obi-Wan?"

.

000

.

"I am André, guardian spirit of the living."

"You're a guardian! How could you be a guardian of the living and let Obi-Wan die?"

"I did not let Obi-Wan die."

"He's dead!" He said, lacing the reply with contempt.

"Obi-Wan is in the hands of the Force, and to answer your question, no you're not dead, but at a dangerous crossroad in your life Qui-Gon Jinn."

"What do you mean?"

"You chose to abandon the path you were destined to travel and you've let your perceived failures rule you for far too long." André sensed Qui-Gon was going to object and he held up his hand.

"You can't deny it, otherwise you would have accepted Obi-Wan as your apprentice before he lost all hope. You've allowed your resentment to grow beyond reason and cloud your judgement. You blame the Jedi council for all your failures, you blame yourself, and you're angry at Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, I'm not angry at Obi-Wan; I failed him. He should hate me. I hate myself for what I did."

"He didn't hate you, he felt guilty for failing you."

Qui-Gon laughed mirthlessly. "How can he be guilty of anything he was just a child and I pushed him far beyond his limit."

.

"Yes you did! That's why you're angry at him, because you endeavoured to push him away, and he fought hard to change your mind. You thought he would give up and accept your ruling, but he wouldn't. At first you didn't want to hurt him, but he wouldn't leave you alone in yourself imposed misery. He wanted to be your apprentice more than life itself."

Qui-Gon wouldn't admit it, but he'd sensed it and even though he'd kept him at arm's length, they'd exchanged glances in the halls of the temple and Qui-Gon had always raised his shields whenever the lad had been within close proximity of him and he knew why.

The Force in its infinite wisdom was pushing them together, but Qui-Gon was still crippled with a wound from his last encounter at being a master to an impressionable young man. He wouldn't risk that agony again.

Yoda pushed too, and pressed hard to make him see what was in front of him. He fought the old master all the way, and now he seethed knowing that Yoda sent that kind- hearted and compassionate young boy to Bandomeer.

All in the hope that Qui-Gon would do the right thing and change his mind; how could Yoda do that to the boy?

"Yes, you blame Yoda too!"

Qui-Gon felt his ire build at this guardian. "Yoda knew I wasn't a worthy Jedi, why would he risk a child's future because he wanted me to train him?"

"Yoda knew you were worthy, he knew Obi-Wan was meant to be yours. Obi-Wan thought you were worthy. The force deemed you worthy. You were born with a gift, but you built strong shields around your connection, and stopped listening."

Qui-Gon gazed at the shimmering form and although he felt his aggravation rise, he didn't want to argue with a Spirit. "I know my limitations and I will not continue as I am. What does it matter what the future holds for me?"

"It matters, to the galaxy and it matters to the survival of the Jedi order."

Qui-Gon couldn't hold back his anger. "Go away, I will do what I must, I stopped listening because I don't care anymore."

.

000

.

Andre looked up away from Qui-Gon's glare and seemed to be communicating with something that Qui-Gon couldn't see.

Then he gazed thoughtfully at the lost Jedi. "You've fallen far Qui-Gon; you condemn the Jedi order and the Galaxy?"

Qui-Gon shook his head in denial. "The Jedi order has survived for millennia's and even if it doesn't I will not be a part of an order who I suspect, sent Obi-Wan to Bandomeer under false pretences."

"The responsibility may not be yours alone, but if you had been focused on the present instead of your past; the future of the Jedi order would be assured."

"The past is all I have left now; Obi-Wan should have been my present and my future, but I destroyed that."

"The past has you in its clutches still Qui-Gon, and to answer another of your questions, you have been brought here to make a choice!"

"There is no choice!" He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Then Obi-Wan's suffering was in vain."

André raised his hand and Qui-Gon felt a disturbance behind him and he turned.

.

000

.

A dark shadow crept across the wall and its gloom silently spread out engulfing the glowing crystals extinguishing them.

Coruscant's senate building appeared in the centre of the murkiness.

Sinister clouds moved through it causing the building to grow with grotesque statues forming to guard the entrance.

The loud cackle of sith filled the air and people were cut down and killed. All running away from the senate; towards the safety of the Jedi temple. Thousands, seeking out protection from the Jedi.

The Jedi temple; such a magnificent structure stood strong and tall above the darkness, but bit by bit it began to crumble.

.

Qui-Gon couldn't take his eyes off the images.

.

Shards of Lightening hit the spires as Jedi, young and old were sucked into the blackness surrounding it and screams were heard as they died.

Standing in the centre of all that terror; dark figures rose with sabres lit, not those of the Jedi, but those of sith.

Red blades slashed out and cut down anyone who resisted, dark robes billowed in the churning coil of the dark side.

.

"What is this trickery?" Qui-Gon snapped when he recognised his own features in amongst the dark with glowing yellow eyes.

.

"Trickery you say! The future, Qui-Gon, is not trickery. Feel it; it's inside you now so much disgust and resentment!"

"I would never turn into that!" Qui-Gon said resentfully.

"You think you're immune to the dark side, no one is! Temptation is always there beckoning you; even now.

"No! My last apprentice was the one who was tempted and fell not me! That future is wrong; I would never turn."

"Yet you told Obi-Wan he would turn! He was nothing like the one you coveted. You knew that, and yet you thought nothing of destroying Obi-Wan."

Those words hit Qui-Gon and filled him with mortification.

"Your emotions are out of control and even a child like Obi-Wan felt your resentment long before you rejected him."

Qui-Gon didn't want to acknowledge it, but he knew it was true.

"Perhaps a reminder of the past will give you an insight into your future." André said waving his hand.

.

More shadows filled the cave, and the image of a dark haired apprentice appeared.

Qui-Gon recognised his former padawan Xanatos.

Intimidating and mistreating his younger peers. Striding through the temple showing his true colours. Using the power that Qui-Gon foolishly gave him. Lying and cheating causing damage to any and all who stood in his way.

He heard the lies his padawan told, but his faith that he would be a great Jedi was stronger than his good sense, and the padawan persuaded his master that he was pure of heart and nothing was ever his fault.

Qui-Gon gazed at this dark image of his former padawan. His downfall had been to choose him against Yoda's, and the council's wishes, and then his pride prevented him from accepting the truth.

Qui-Gon watched the image of the dark apprentice, seemingly holding a sabre at his throat, laughing in Qui-Gon's face telling his master that he lacked common sense and was easily led astray.

"A foolish and weak old man who failed, and you will always fail!"

"No!" Qui-Gon stepped back away from that evil.

The image of the dark Jedi continued his rant as he faded into the murky blackness

"You want to follow me. I feel the darkness in you. You will join me."

"No I won't! Leave me, you mean nothing to me!" Qui-Gon said and turned away.

Andre pointed to the retreating image and said. "He deceived and manipulated you, but you chose to ignore it. You will never be rid of him until you accept that truth and leave him in the past."

"It's too late!" he whispered.

"Only if you choose to follow that path; rid yourself of the past. The present and the future are all here to see in this cave. You have a choice; reflect on your life and understand what you have become. Look and listen; seek enlightenment, and be the Jedi that you could be, otherwise all will be lost."

.

Qui-Gon lowered his head and closed his eyes, thoughts and images filled his head.

How many times had he allowed his anger at his former apprentice, to be placed squarely on Obi-Wan's shoulders!

So many times in the temple, through no fault of his own Obi-Wan felt the wrath of being the whipping boy, and never understood why.

.

A cold blast of air filled his lungs causing him to open his eyes as another scene grew across the wall. This time it was in the temple garden.

Qui-Gon hurrying through the garden, and coming upon three boys arguing. He saw Obi-Wan in the centre of the commotion.

Accusations were being thrown at the boy. He'd stolen something of theirs. Ah! He remembered thinking, I was right, he is just like him!

He didn't care to look for the truth, even when it was as plain as day to a seasoned Jedi Master.

He listened to the accusations from the other two, and practically agreed that Obi-Wan was a thief. He remembered a twinge of guilt fill him when he gazed upon the shocked and sorrowful visage on Obi-Wan's face, so he backed off. Telling them to call for another master to sort out their problems and then he left them.

Qui-Gon couldn't take his eyes off that young boy in the vision, Obi-Wan never stood a chance and now he was dead.

The images faded and once again he was alone in the cavern.

.

000

.

He remembered that day vividly. He'd argued with the council the previous night about his mission status, and his duty.

The council had ordered him to stand down and remain in the temple, but he would not stay there and be goaded by them into taking another padawan.

He'd gone over the council's head and contacted the Chancellor to give him a mission, and was heading through the garden making his way out of the temple.

His annoyance at them fell onto Obi-Wan's shoulders and he didn't care to find out if the boy was innocent or not.

Scenes popped up at random all revolving around his lack of good sense or judgement, and his resentment of Yoda, the council and especially Obi-Wan.

In another vision he was arguing with Yoda, who was saying that Obi-Wan was like a boy he once knew. Qui-Gon interrupted the old master and told him that he didn't want to be reminded of his previous padawan and certainly didn't want another to fail him.

However, much to Qui-Gon's embarrassment Yoda stated that he was comparing the likeness of Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon.

They were watching a duel and Qui-Gon knew Yoda was pushing them together. He berated Obi-Wan and told him he was an angry young man and could easily fall to the dark side if he didn't control his temper. He'd said those words to push the boy out of his life.

Each image of the past was more destructive than the last and he could see Obi-Wan's self-confidence being chipped away; long before they came to Bandomeer.

Qui-Gon's legs felt weak and he sat down on the cold ground, he couldn't deny the truth any more. Those images were true. It was his own selfish, stubborn arrogance that caused him to be that way.

Turning him into an angry and bitter man; he couldn't push it away any longer and it shamed him. André was right, Yoda had been right and Obi-Wan had paid with his life.

"I have done this; I cannot blame anyone but myself. I did lose my way and I know Obi-Wan would have been a great Jedi. Please take me and give Obi-Wan a chance to become the Jedi he is supposed to be?"

Qui-Gon's voice almost cracked as he genuinely offered him-self instead of Obi-Wan.

.000.

"It is too late Qui-Gon; this isn't about Obi-Wan anymore. You have to find your way on your own. You were a great Jedi, and if you use the Force as it was intended you will reach enlightenment and you will teach others to use the power they have, to prevent the darkness that is coming.

"Teach others! You mean take a padawan?"

"Not only an apprentice, but show the council that they are fallible."

"The council won't listen to me, they said that sith were extinct, and we've not seen or heard from them for over a thousand years. They would know if they'd returned?"

"Your Jedi council is fallible; they are set in their ways, somewhat like you."

Qui-Gon shook his head in dismay. "That vision I saw, with the temple crumbling, and me! You said that I would condemn the Jedi and the Galaxy. If I go back and do as you ask will the future be secure."

"If you go back only to do what I ask then no! You have to make a choice between what is right and wrong."

Qui-Gon couldn't believe that in the span of one lifetime the Jedi order would no longer exist. "What if I fail?"

"The future is changing as we speak. Events will change, new opportunities may come to pass and yet others will fulfil their fate unimpeded. It is the training you impart that would keep the light from being extinguished."

"Perhaps the dark times won't eventuate, you did say the future is changing?"

"Only the way it comes about, evil is out there waiting and getting stronger. That will not change. Only the depth of that darkness is in the balance now."

"Was he the chosen one?"

"Ah! You speak of your Jedi prophecy of the one to restore balance to the force. You thought you found him in your last apprentice, and you always believed it was your destiny to find and train the Jedi's fabled one."

"Yes, I've studied the tenets of the prophecy for many years and I felt certain that I would know him when he came. For a time I did think it was Xanatos and my mistake was to allow him to believe it too. Was it Obi-Wan?" He said forlornly.

"To answer your question Qui-Gon, no, Obi-Wan is not the ' _Jedi's'_ chosen one. Your Jedi philosophers created that myth. They presumed that when a Jedi turned away from the light it would alter the balance of the Force, so they created a prophecy in the hope of keeping wayward Jedi dedicated to the light.

"A myth! So you're saying that there isn't a chosen one who will bring balance to the Force?"

"Some are born to do great things in their lifetime and others are born to destroy everything in their path. Nevertheless, no matter what the future holds for the Jedi, the force will always remain unwavering. It is the individuals that are at risk of being out of balance. The force is a constant entity and will guide those who seek enlightenment throughout their life." André said gazing off into the distance; then he spoke again.

"You're an intelligent man Qui-Gon; so deep down inside, you must realise that to bestow ultimate power into the hands of one Force sensitive being, could unleash a supremacy that could be manipulated by one with evil intentions. Destroying said chosen one's morality and honesty, leaving mistrust and anger. Even the kindest and gentlest of hearts can be turned by destructive forces to do the bidding of corrupt men."

"Then why couldn't that happen to Obi-Wan why was he so important?"

"Throughout infinite history in each generation and in times of great need, there comes a Jedi who stands out above the rest; a beacon of light; admired, respected and revered. Not necessarily the most powerful, but sincere, reliable and dedicated. Obi-Wan was chosen by the Force to be that beacon in his lifetime."

The fire and annoyance in Qui-Gon dissipated and was replaced by inner rationale once more. "And it was my destiny to train that beacon of light, but I let my arrogance rule me?"

"It has happened before in history Qui-Gon, but the Jedi haven't learned from their mistakes. Complacency and arrogance, combined with deceit and treachery can topple even the most powerful of opponents if they fail to recognise it."

"Why are you telling me this after what I did?"

"Each Jedi will have a part to play in allowing evil to envelope the galaxy and if you continue on your path of self destruction, that outlook will come sooner and be darker than you could imagine. You have to find the peace that has eluded you and regain harmony in your life. You are knowledgeable, Qui-Gon and you advocate 'to live in the moment'. The living Force will guide you, but you must open yourself to all aspects of the Force and take your own advice and nurture with an open heart. Reflect and meditate on everything I've told you; if you want to prevent the annihilation of all Force sensitives in the galaxy."

Andre faded into the darkness and Qui-Gon closed his eyes preparing to purge all negative feelings, but he opened them again when a bright glow filled the cavern.

.

000

.

His heart filled with joy when Obi-Wan's shimmering outline came into view. A blue glow surrounded the young boy.

He didn't expect to see Obi-Wan again, and he was surprised to see him looking so alive.

Of course he knew he wasn't, but he hoped that he could apologise before he disappeared again.

"Obi-Wan, I am so sorry. I was a foolish and arrogant man, and I caused you to doubt yourself. You did nothing wrong and you will always be the padawan of my heart. I will endeavour to keep the light in the galaxy for you."

The glowing image lifted his small hand and placed it over his heart and gave Qui-Gon a slight bow and a brilliant smile.

It was the most luminous smile he'd ever seen on Obi-Wan's face and Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile back.

A touch of sadness welled inside as the beautiful image began to glow brighter and the cave lit up when the white wisps seemingly danced across the cavern lighting up every crystal in there.

He was in awe of the way the light around Obi-Wan glowed and then he was gone.

.

Qui-Gon knew it was time to cleanse his soul, and he closed his eyes holding onto the image of Obi-Wan.

He'd already accepted André's words and he allowed the Force access into his body to purge any negative feelings he'd been harbouring.

He drew the force around him. It was comforting and he felt its healing energy fill him with a new hope.

He wasn't certain how long he'd remained in that position, but the force felt stronger and brighter in him than it had for years and it felt invigorating.

Other senses were working as well; his sense of smell told him that he was in a familiar place and the aroma being drawn in through his nostrils was the distinct smell of his favourite Caff and behind closed eyelids he felt warmth on his face.

He opened his eyes and had to squint away from the bright sun light. He was sitting on the floor facing a window; a very familiar one.

Confusion filled him once again. He glanced around and to his bewilderment he was in his quarters at the temple.

He rose to his feet, but disorientation made him sway and he grasped the back of the couch to balance himself.

"André?" he said glancing from side to side. "How did I get here?"

Silence was his only answer and his heart pounded loudly in his chest accentuated by the quiet of his surroundings. He didn't understand how he could be back on Coruscant when just a few moments ago he was on Bandomeer. It was impossible for him to be in his quarters.

.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

.

" _There is benevolence in the Force. Use it wisely."_

 _._

The sound of André's voice whispered through his mind like a message on a breeze and Qui-Gon relished the positive feeling that filled him. His state of mind had gone from self loathing a few minutes ago to a sudden burst of appreciation of the Force.

He had no idea what to expect, and gazing around his quarters his eyes were drawn to his blinking computer screen. Qui-Gon stepped toward it and his inquiring gaze caught the date at the bottom.

Blinking and rubbing his eyes he looked at the date intensely.

Warmth raced through his body, not a burning sensation or one of sorry, but the warmth of optimism. Controlling his racing heart a tingling sensation crept through his body bringing a feeling of excitement and anticipation with it.

His knees felt weak and he sat in the chair; moving his pulsating fingers to press the keys.

Questions filled his mind and even though the computer was an inert object he spoke to it, like it was going to answer him.

"Oh please let it be true, let my eyes not be deceiving me."

.

Messages and recently opened files popped up on the screen, the last message he received was from the Chancellor. It was an answer to a message he'd actually sent over two months ago, asking the Chancellor to send him off to attend a mission. Any mission that would take him away from the temple.

He held his breath momentarily remembering that message. "I was such a fool."

Deleting the message, he clicked the date enlarging it on the screen.

.

000

.

Two months… The date on the screen was telling him that he was back in time by two months.

"Please!" He whispered tapping anxiously at the keys again.

Typing in his code; a list of databases filled the screen. Scrolling down and hitting the enter key, a list of initiate classes popped up.

Qui-Gon searched and scanned the list of twelve year olds and to his relief Obi-Wan Kenobi's name popped up as large as life.

It seemed like long minutes before he could take his eyes of the name. Then he couldn't help himself and he laughed, it was a thankful sound and he gently touched the highlighted name.

A touch of uncertainty filled him; the screen was blank for what seemed like a long time and yet in reality, only moments passed before details of the highlighted name appeared on the screen.

Requiring more proof that Obi-Wan was indeed alive and in the temple; he hit another key that brought up times and classes that Obi-Wan was in at any given time of the day.

Releasing a build up of stress made him sigh, and his happiness lifted him when he recognised the teaching Master who was Obi-Wan's teacher for his maths lesson. The class had finished ten minutes ago; so he took out his com-unit punching in a code.

"Master Garrick, this is Qui-Gon Jinn."

.

"Qui-Gon! I heard that you returned to the temple last night, you certainly didn't waste any time causing a stir in the council chambers did you."

Qui-Gon's memory was a bit sluggish and he thought back. His friend was actually talking about the night that happened two months prior when he'd been recalled from a mission on Fargo and was told he had been placed on deactivate service.

"Oh, yes last night, er- I don't want to think about that just now, Kyle, but I suppose I do have some apologising to do. Nevertheless, that isn't why I contacted you. I would be indebted if you could answer a question for me?"

"Certainly Qui-Gon what is it."

"Was Obi-Wan Kenobi in your maths class today?"

"Yes he was, why?"

Qui-Gon felt like cheering, but held his composure behind a smile that his friend Kyle Garrick couldn't see. "How did he look?"

"How did he look? Well he looked fine Qui-Gon, what's this all about; does this have something to do with the allegation that Bruck and Alto made to me a few minutes ago?"

Qui-Gon felt a cold shiver run up his spine. "What allegation?"

"Bruck and Alto stayed back after everyone left the room and were searching for something, I asked them what they were doing and Alto said that he'd lost a pen that belonged to his new master. He said that he believed Obi-Wan took it."

"What was an apprentice doing in the same class as the initiates?" Qui-Gon asked trying to clear the cobwebs, while remembering the event.

"You know Nikko Marron, well he took Alto as his apprentice yesterday, but he was finalising a treaty this morning and he didn't have time to assign Alto a new programme."

"Oh I see, what about this allegation. Have you mentioned it to anyone yet?"

"No, not yet… To be frank Qui-Gon, there appears to be an ensuing conflict with those three boys, and I find it hard to believe that Obi-Wan would take something that didn't belong to him."

"I agree; will you let me look into the claim before you say anything?"

"Very well Qui-Gon, but don't use your usual tact and finesse to get to the truth, after all they're only boys and in the past you haven't exactly been fond of talking to initiates!"

Qui-Gon shook his head in sadness. ( _Did everyone here know what an arrogant upstart I was?)_

"You have a point Kyle, and I can assure you that the Qui-Gon you knew…um… before last night has seen the light and is a different man today."

.

"Ha! That's not what the council think my friend, and if I heard right, you should keep out of Mace Windu's way today. Until he releases his frustrations to the

Force, over you!"

"Thanks for the warning Kyle, I'll let you know what I find out."

.

000

.

Qui-Gon ended the call and was about to leave his quarters when a buzzing sound brought his attention back to his computer screen. He pressed the call waiting button without thinking and the image of Master Windu appeared as large as life.

"Hello Mace!" Qui-Gon said cheerfully, not worrying about what he did two months ago. Nothing could make him unhappy now that he knew Obi-Wan was alive.

"Master Jinn!" Mace Windu's voice was icy and wasn't as jovial as Qui-Gon felt.

"Mace, can I call you back? I'm in a bit of a hurry and if you will indulge me – I have to attend to a matter."

"Qui-Gon you know very well that this conversation will not wait. You caused such a scene in the council chambers last night when you accused us of disrupting the negotiations by re-calling you; then accusing us of forcing you back because we had ulterior motives." Mace said taking a deep breath.

"We were not impressed by your disrespectful attitude. The negotiations were stalled because of you and I'm sure that the team we've sent today will finalize them without delay."

Qui-Gon's memory rushed back to greet him of that eventful night and so he wouldn't rile Mace today.

"I am calling you now in the hope that a good night's sleep and several hours of meditation may have cleared your head and you've had time to realise that you need to apologise to the members of the council."

Qui-Gon was abrupt and condescending in the chambers on the evening in question and he'd risked being censured; he knew he was in serious trouble.

"Yes, Mace I'm sorry, and I've had time to meditate and I fully agree with you. I will apologise to them today, but first I have something very important to do."

.

"Don't try that remorseful tone with me Qui-Gon, it's a bit late to use reverse psychology on us and expect to manipulate us again. You sound contrite, but I know you too well. I am informing you that you are to appear before the council in one hour. Make sure you're not late." Mace hung up before Qui-Gon could say anything.

.

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile; he remembered those words exactly and in the heat of the moment that day he'd contacted the Chancellor and asked to be assigned another mission. He shook his head and thought ( _my indiscretions have finally caught up with me.)_

His life was going to be different now and he would endeavour to work more closely with the council, nothing would prevent him from doing the right thing where Obi-Wan and the Jedi order were concerned.

He grabbed his robe and headed out, he felt like doing a jig as he stepped lightly down the hall. The force filled him with a new purpose and stretching further than he had before, he could sense Obi-Wan's signature in the garden.

Qui-Gon didn't want to startle Obi-Wan after the way he'd treated him previously, so he raised his shields.

His interactions with the youngling over the past year hadn't been virtuous and unfortunately for Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon hadn't given him a chance; so he didn't want to unnerve him unnecessarily.

Through the trees and thick undergrowth lining the path he could see the object of his search sitting on a bench, reading.

.

There were two boys heading toward him, one he recognised as Bruck Chun, a white haired boy who always seemed to be in the middle of anything underhanded and always blamed others for his actions. ( _That reminded him of his own previous underhanded apprentice.)_

He didn't recognise the other boy. He presumed that was Alto, Nikko's new apprentice.

He felt his own annoyance rise for not sensing the jealousy and resentment leaking from Chun's shields markedly directed at Obi-Wan.

Rubbing his chin he thought, ( _how insensitive and blind I've been_.)

.

Delving into Alto's aura he sensed his insecurities and worst of all, the boy seemed susceptible to suggestion.

The Force told him to hold back as he watched initiate Chun begin poking Obi-Wan in the chest, but Obi-Wan stood up and pushed him away.

It wasn't hard to feel Obi-Wan's irritation rise at Chun, but strangely Obi-Wan's feelings toward Alto were more of disappointment rather than anger.

He would ask Obi-Wan about that later.

Alto stepped in-between them and gained Obi-Wan's attention by speaking to him, while Chun backed away and slipped something into Obi-Wan's satchel.

Qui-Gon moved quietly through the bushes until he was mere metres away keeping his presence hidden. After a few moments, the boys' voices rose; he knew it was time to intervene.

.

000

.

"What is going on here?" Qui-Gon said calmly as he came into view.

All three boys turned toward the voice and the white haired Chun's shields rose higher, but not enough that a seasoned master could not detect. The boy stepped forward and bowed to Qui-Gon.

"Master Jinn, I'm initiate Bruck Chun and this is my friend Padawan Alto Reese; we believe Initiate Kenobi took something that doesn't belong to him."

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan whose annoyance at Bruck rose, but he seemed more flustered and uncomfortable seeing Qui-Gon; than hearing the accusations from Bruck. He assumed it was because of their previous interactions and consequent run-ins.

.

 _He remembered one of many events that occurred between them. Yoda had enticed him to the workout arena with the intention of a spar, but he got his shackles up when Yoda had instead suggested that he show young Obi-Wan some kata's._

 _Of course he'd refused quite vocally and left the boy standing in the middle of the arena embarrassed and stunned._

 _He hadn't thought of the humiliation that may have enveloped Obi-Wan at the time and although he didn't actually speak to the boy; he vented his annoyance to Yoda in front of him._

 _Then there was another time he'd actually bumped into Obi-Wan in the hall, he'd been distracted by his own morbid thoughts and even though it was his fault he'd blamed Obi-Wan for not watching where he was going._

 _The Force had pushed at his impenetrable shields but to no avail, he wouldn't acknowledge that he was doing the boy an injustice and that they were meant for each other._

Obi-Wan's voice brought his inward thoughts back to the present.

"I didn't take anything from either of them Master Jinn!" Obi-Wan pleaded quietly, but quickly lowered his eyes when Qui-Gon's eyes met his.

"Calm yourself initiate, I'm certain this can be sorted out… Padawan Alto, please explain what this is all about?"

.

Qui-Gon felt a shrill of panic rise up in the padawan, he wasn't as bold as Chun and he didn't want to be the one to tell the tale.

 _Qui-Gon actually remembered this incident when it happened months before, it was the one André mentioned._

 _At the time he hadn't cared if Obi-Wan stole the pen or not; he'd received the last minute mission and was on his way out of the Temple. He was in a hurry to leave before the council stopped him and brushed off the event leaving Obi-Wan to fend for himself against the accusations._

 _He'd used it as another good reason not to take Obi-Wan as his padawan. Once again he'd ignored the force and allowed him to be accused of thievery._

 _He pushed that memory away, because now was not the time to digress._

"Padawan, I am waiting for an answer. What is it that you believe has been taken?" Qui-Gon insisted.

"U-hh - Master Jinn, I-I think h-he took my masters pen. I'm sure it's in his bag."

.

Bruck knew that Alto was liable to back out of their plan to get Obi-Wan into trouble and he took a pace forward to grab Obi-Wan's bag off the bench, but Qui-Gon put his arm out preventing Bruck from touching it.

"What are you doing initiate Chun?"

"I wanted to show you that Master Marron's pen is in Oafy- Wan's bag." Bruck said, but blushed when he slipped using an insulting nick name that he'd labelled Obi-Wan with.

He was about to chastise Bruck, when Master Nikko Marron arrived on the scene.

.

Qui-Gon nodded to Nikko who was an acquaintance and contemporary of his; he waited for the master to take control of the situation.

Nikko was one of the few Jedi who could scold Qui-Gon for not listening to the flow of the Force and get away with it.

He remembered before Xanatos turned, Nikko tried to convince him that if he opened up and allowed the nuances of the Force to guide him he would see that his apprentice was hiding his true persona behind strong shields and that Xanatos would one day hurt him.

Now he hoped that Nikko still had the same approach when it concerned his own apprentice.

.

000

"Qui-Gon, it's good to see you my friend. I see you've met my new padawan Alto."

"Hello Nikko, yes we've just met, although, not under pleasant circumstances it seems."

"Yes, I received a message from my padawan saying that he believed an initiate stole something from him."

Qui-Gon nodded and felt the Force flex, Nikko was stretching out and searching the boys' aura's for disturbances.

Qui-Gon could sense Bruck's impatience and because of his arrogance he wanted to dig the knife deeper into Obi-Wan.

"Master Marron, initiate Kenobi stole..."

"Bruck!" Nikko said holding his hand up to silence the boy. "I did not ask for your opinion. I am quite sure my apprentice can explain what is going on here."

He turned to Alto. "Padawan, please tell me what this is all about?"

Both masters felt Alto's anxiety and his desire not to deceive his new master, but the plan had already been put in motion and they'd already put the pen in Obi-Wan's bag.

Bruck was his friend, so he had to follow through with Bruck's plan.

Breathing deeply to calm him-self Alto still stumbled over his words. "M-master, I'm sorry, but I took your silver pen to class. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I wanted to show it to my friends and tell them all about you. When the class ended; I didn't get it back and Obi-Wan was the last person to hold it."

Obi-Wan looked at the Master with pleading eyes. "Master Marron, I didn't touch it and I certainly didn't take it!" Obi-Wan said assertively.

Qui-Gon sensed the truth radiating from young Obi-Wan and he hoped that Nikko would sense it too.

Qui-Gon watched his friend analyse the disturbance surrounding the three boys. Bruck had impressive shields, but arrogance caused them to leak and his overconfidence made him assume that Master Marron would believe his padawan over Obi-Wan and his haughtiness was easily detected.

However, Alto was nervous; embarrassment and guilt surrounded his aura.

Qui-Gon thanked the Force for not only giving him another chance, but for making him see that there was so much more to the Force than he'd assumed. Nevertheless, he didn't want to interfere with a master and his padawan, not unless the blame was placed on Obi-Wan.

"Initiate Kenobi, may I look in your satchel please?" Nikko asked calmly as he reached for the bag.

"Of course Master Marron, I didn't touch your pen and I have nothing to hide." Obi-Wan said confidently.

Nikko picked up the satchel and Qui-Gon relaxed knowing that Nikko would sense that Obi-Wan's aura wasn't on the pen.

However, he could sense a rising anxiety in Obi-Wan's aura, but it was more from sensing Bruck's arrogance and knowing that Qui-Gon was there to witness this fiasco.

When Master Marron pulled out the silver pen, he used the Force to identify the auras on it. Qui-Gon also sensed the truth that only Alto and Bruck's were on it, especially Bruck's.

Distress and shock filled Obi-Wan's signature, when he saw the pen. However, Nikko placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Well it certainly is my pen, and 'someone' did put it in your bag young Obi-Wan."

"I saw him put it in his bag, Master Marron!" Bruck said accusingly.

.

Qui-Gon had expected Obi-Wan to deny it; but even though a fleeting sense of defeat and depression began filling him it was pushed aside as soon as Nikko touched his shoulder, he sensed calming waves penetrating Obi-Wan's body and he was impressed with Nikko. He was consoling Obi-Wan and asking him to be silent.

"This is a serious situation, but before I decide on a course of action I am going to speak to my padawan in private."

Bruck wasn't listening to Master Marron properly; he was too busy glaring at Obi-Wan and his conceit made him speak when he should have kept quiet.

"See Kenobi even looks guilty and he doesn't deny it."

"Initiate Chun, you've said quite enough on this matter and until I have spoken to my apprentice; your presence here is not required. I will speak to you later, you are excused. Please return to your duties and speak of this incident to no-one, do you understand?"

Bruck's annoyance flowed through the force; he wanted to witness Kenobi getting into trouble, but he knew not to argue with a master.

"Yes Master Marron." He bowed and walked past Alto winking at him as he left the garden.

.

000

.

"Qui-Gon, I sense a very interesting change in your Force connection, you seem to have uncovered an awareness of the force that was hidden deep within you before. I presume you have the same impressions about this as I do?"

"Yes my friend, I've been given the opportunity to use the Force as it should be used and I sense we are of the same opinion."

Nikko nodded and turned to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan do not worry about this; all isn't as it seems." He said tapping a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I can assure you that the truth will be revealed. I will speak to you later today."

Nikko turned to his apprentice. "We have much to discuss Padawan come with me."

.

Ooo

.

Obi-Wan was confused, he'd felt a sense of calm fill him when Master Marron touched his shoulder and the force seemed to be telling him that all would be well. It was a strange and yet a comforting sensation.

Master Jinn was still standing in front of him when he picked up his satchel and their eyes met.

"Master Jinn, if you will permit me to speak in my defence. I did not take Master Marron's pen and I didn't put it in my satchel." Obi-Wan said it quickly, knowing from past experience that Master Jinn usually didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

"Obi-Wan I…"

.

"Master Jinn!" Mace Windu snapped as he strode up to Qui-Gon. "Excuse my interruption young initiate, but I have important business with Master Jinn and I'm sure that you have somewhere else to be at this time, so if you will excuse us, run along young man?"

Obi-Wan jumped slightly at the gruff voice and he blurted out. "Yes Sir, Master Windu." Hurrying off before Qui-Gon finished what he was about to say.

Qui-Gon was stunned, he was just about to tell Obi-Wan that he knew he didn't do it, when Mace scared the living daylights out of him and the boy disappeared as quick as a bolt of lightning.

"Mace was that necessary. You scared him half to death!"

"That's Master Windu to you, Master Jinn! I told you one hour, and by my calculations it's now! The council is waiting for you!"

.

Ooo

.

Obi-Wan left the garden in a rush; his thoughts were in a jumble. He was annoyed that he let Bruck trick him again, and leaving himself wide open to be accused of theft.

Once again he'd taken the bait and lost focus allowing Bruck to put the pen in his bag. He wasn't sure who he was angrier with, them or himself for falling for Bruck's deception.

Obi-Wan tamped down his emotions; thinking of Master Jinn. It appeared that every time he came face to face with that master, it always ended with him being made to feel unworthy.

It wouldn't matter so much if there were an abundance of knights looking for padawan's, but Obi-Wan knew that there weren't enough prospective masters to take all of them and now there was one less because Master Marron had taken Alto.

Obi-Wan's building depression put thoughts in his head, _Alto is his padawan; surely he will believe his own apprentice!_

 _._

The more he thought on it the more distressed he became and the calmness that was in him was dissipating quickly.

He was in his room when a knock on his door startled him; stretching out, he sensed the aura of his friend Garen.

.

"Hi Obi-Wan, what are you doing in here? I thought we were going to practice for the tournament."

"I'm sorry Garen, I forgot; I just had a run in with Bruck and Alto."

"Alto! Didn't he become a padawan yesterday, why is he still hanging around with Bruck?"

"They accused me of stealing Master Marron's pen, Bruck put it in my bag and Master Marron found it."

"Oh no! Why can't that Chun just disappear! What did Master Marron say; did you tell him you didn't do it?"

"Yes, I told him, and you'll never guess who else was there."

"Who?"

"Master Jinn."

"Oh for Force sake and I suppose he believed Bruck and Alto!"

"I don't know; it was weird. He didn't want to hear what Bruck had to say. He asked Alto to tell him what was going on and it was strange that he didn't snap at me like he has done in the past."

"That has to be a first, he's always abrupt and never says hello to any of us initiates; so what did he do?"

"Nothing! Master Marron arrived and Master Jinn didn't say much at all. Master Marron didn't accuse me of taking his pen; even when he found it in my bag. He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt a calming sensation fill me, like he didn't think I did it."

"That is weird; what about Bruck?" Garen asked.

"Bruck was being his usual obnoxious self and Master Marron told him to leave."

"Ha! That would've been awesome to witness, Bruck being told off for a change."

"Yeah I guess it would, but I'm worried that they still might blame me."

"Master Marron is a fair Master Obi-Wan, and he probably knows Bruck had a hand in it. Come on let's go to the sparing arena, and you can release some of your frustrations on me."

"You're right, go on ahead, I have to change into my workout clothes and put my books away. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

.

000

.

Obi-Wan changed and was about to leave when he saw Master Marron and Alto coming down the hall toward him.

"Ah hello, Obi-Wan may my padawan and I speak to you for a moment?"

Obi-Wan felt his nerves jump and he tamped down his anxiety. "Yes Master Marron, Padawan Alto, come in."

"My padawan has something to say to you." He said nodding to Alto.

Alto cleared his throat. "Obi-Wan I want to apologise for accusing you of taking my masters pen and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you in the past. I've been foolish in allowing Bruck to influence my actions and I know that what I did to you is unacceptable conduct for a Jedi. I let Bruck put the pen in your bag so you would get into trouble. I am sincerely sorry."

"Obi-Wan, I am ashamed of my padawan's conduct and I apologise to you also for allowing my apprentice to act so hurtfully. I sincerely hope that now that he is my apprentice his lack of good judgement will cease. I have informed Master Yoda about Bruck and I'm certain he will be punished for his actions, as will my apprentice."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears and getting an apology from Alto was not what he expected, but Master Marron had nothing to apologise for.

"Master Marron, please you have nothing to apologise for, you didn't know."

"Young Obi-Wan, when a master accepts a padawan, he accepts responsibility for their actions, as the apprentice accepts that his behaviour reflects on his master as well."

Obi-Wan nodded, realising the truth of his words. "I understand and I thank you for discovering the truth, and I accept your apology Master Marron." He bowed and then turned to face Alto.

"I thank you too Padawan Alto for telling me the truth. I accept your apology, and I offer my congratulations to you on becoming Master Marron's apprentice."

Alto was amazed that Obi-Wan was being so gracious and he felt ashamed that he'd listened to Bruck all this time. "Thank you Obi-Wan and I'm truly sorry for my behaviour."

.

ooo

.

Qui-Gon stood in the centre of the chambers; all eyes were on him and he thought back to the night he'd returned to the temple. He had to remember that to them it was last night.

 _(They'd called him back from the mission, he knew he'd been stalling, but he didn't want to return to the temple because he knew that Yoda and the council wanted him to watch the initiate tournament and then accept one for training, and Yoda had been pushing Obi-Wan at him._

 _Nevertheless, due to his stubbornness he was adamant that he wouldn't take another apprentice and he'd argued with them late in the night cycle._

 _Then he'd organised to leave for a mission the next morning, which as it stood now; would have been this very day.)_

What a fool he'd been, he could have been training Obi-Wan already except for his inflexibility.

.

"Master Jinn, Chancellor Valorum just contacted us. Apparently you offered your services to him and he expected you in his office this morning. I'm actually surprised that you're still here!" Mace said glaring at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon decided silence was his best option. He sensed their irritation bouncing around the room.

"We have explained to him that you are unavailable and have offered him another team, which he has accepted."

Mace expected an argument so he continued quickly.

"After last night we were certain that you were going to follow our directive and obey our commands, and yet it appears you were planning on leaving the temple today. Is that true?" Mace asked.

.

Qui-Gon dipped his head, and he had the distinct perception that they expected him to deny what they already knew to be true.

"Master Windu, councillors, I admit that I have been disrespectful and rebellious. I do confirm that up until early this morning, I had every intention of disobeying your directive."

He saw Mace, glance around at his fellow councillors. But he needed to get his failings off his chest before Mace continued.

"However, during my um'-meditations, my impressions of how I perceived the Force and my place in it were shown to me to be false. I have gained an insight to my failings and my unacceptable behaviour. I know now that I was dwelling in a place that would eventually lead me to a dark and murky future. I'm ready to renounce my past failings and that future, and be the Jedi I should be..."

He sensed they didn't believe him, but it didn't matter, he'd done the right thing. He glanced at Yoda who seemed to be staring at him with questioning eyes.

Mace leant forward in his chair. "You sound sincere Master Jinn; nevertheless, you've gone against the council's decisions before and as you just admitted, 'you were' planning to leave earlier this morning."

"Yes Master Windu, but I have changed and I will accept any punishment you see fit."

"Very well, until we are certain that what you are now saying is in fact true, we have taken you off active status and have informed the chancellor as well. You will remain here in a teaching roll for an indeterminate time. This directive isn't open for discussion either!" Mace added.

"I understand and accept your ruling. With respect and as the Force is my witness I fully agree with you. I do wish to be taken off active duty and a teaching assignment will suit my needs."

The council members weren't quite ready to believe Qui-Gon because he was always at odds with them in the past and fought them with every decision.

Although there seemed to be a distinct change in Qui-Gon's attitude, they presumed it was a ruse to keep from being reprimanded further.

Qui-Gon felt the ripples in the Force smooth out around Mace Windu and most of the other councillors seemed to unwind a bit at his words; on the other hand, he sensed Yoda's inquisitive nature pique; he was intrigued by Qui-Gon's changed attitude.

Mace leaned back in his chair; clearing his throat. "Very well, Master Jinn, we expect you to spend sessions in meditation to reconnect with the Force and re-acquaint yourself with the code. You will also report to Master Deacon, head of sabre instructions; he will assign you a class to teach. That is all for now, may the force be with you."

000

.

Qui-Gon knew that they were excusing him from the chambers, but he still had something to say. He nodded and stepped forward. "With all due respect, may I make a request, Masters'?"

Qui-Gon felt a resolute solidarity in their reaction and he almost smiled knowing that they didn't really think he'd changed.

"A request! What now?" Mace asked as calmly as his exasperation would allow.

"As I said, I have come to my senses and my request is to take an apprentice.-"

"An apprentice! Now you want to take an apprentice…Just like that!" Mace said cutting him off.

Surprise and concern wafted through Qui-Gon's senses, radiating from each councillor and he wondered why. This was what they had wanted him to do, he knew that.

"Yes, I do-" he began.

Mace held up his hand silencing Qui-Gon.

"Last night, Master Jinn! You were adamant against such a request, or have you forgotten?"

"No, Master Windu, but I was wrong."

Mace glanced around the room and now through Qui-Gon's heightened connection he could sense the questioning worry coming from the others.

"This is out of character and rather an abrupt change, Qui-Gon?" Ki- Mundi questioned.

"Yes I know, but, I can't explain it to you; only that I have changed for the better I hope."

.

"This is astonishing... And for the benefit of all the initiates your request is denied at this time."

Qui-Gon felt his old irritation rise at Mace and he folded his arms over his chest in defiance.

"You've sought after me to take an apprentice for some time and now that I agree with you. You are refusing?"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

000.

.

An eerie silence hovered in the room after Qui-Gon said the words.

"You are refusing?"

.

Mace straightened to retaliate, but a rapping of a cane had them turn to Yoda.

"Qui-Gon, refusing we are not! Master Ki Mundi a point he has. Tell me; have in mind an initiate do you?"

"Yes Master Yoda, I wish to take Obi-Wan Kenobi as my padawan learner."

Yoda glanced at Mace Windu and then back to Qui-Gon.

.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, a perceptive boy he is; offered him to you more than once we have. Negative emotions displayed by you, have put doubt into that young boy's heart. Where no doubt existed before; all your doing it is. Explain you should, why risk his future in your hands we would?"

.

Qui-Gon wanted to tell them that in a different future they sent Obi-Wan to Bandomeer in the hope that he would take him, but Obi-Wan's life was forfeit because of his arrogance.

To reveal what he knew, would sound impossible and not help his cause. He had to bare his faults and his soul to make things right.

.

"Master Yoda, a year ago when you asked me to review Obi-Wan's form with a sabre, I knew you presumed that I'd recognise the connection between us."

Yoda nodded in response.

"I confess I did feel the pull from the Force and I am ashamed that I fought it. I was determined not to take another apprentice and my arrogance and obstinate disposition made me block what the Force knew was right."

Qui-Gon sensed that he had their attention.

.

"At the time I wouldn't acknowledge the fact that I caused Obi-Wan such despair and embarrassment and I am sorry.

He didn't deserve to be treated like a nuisance and that is how I depicted him to be."

.

"Unworthy was your treatment of him." Yoda said.

.

"I have no excuse for my actions then and since; nor can I blame anyone else... I have discovered that life is precious and can be fleeting. It should not be wasted for even a moment." He bowed his head for a moment thinking of what might have come to pass.

"I know there is a fledgling bond struggling to make itself known between us and it would be my honour to guide Obi-Wan to knighthood."

.

Yoda gave Qui-Gon his unwavering attention for several moments; then he said. "Master Jinn a challenge you place before us."

.

"Then may I also appeal to your compassion, to allow me to teach the senior initiates and permit me the opportunity to work with and get to know Obi-Wan Kenobi better?"

Yoda thought about it for a moment. "Your requests discuss them we shall. Inform you of our decision in due time we will. May the Force be with you."

"I am grateful that you have consented to consider my requests. May the Force be with you too Masters." Qui-Gon bowed and left the chambers.

.

ooo

.

Obi-Wan hurried to the arena, relief making his steps light. He hadn't expected to be exonerated of the charge of stealing, and wanted to tell Garen the good news.

"Hey Obi, what kept you? I've been warming up for ages; I thought you'd changed your mind again."

.

"Master Marron and Alto came to my room that's why I'm late. Alto apologised for accusing me."

"Wow, that's good news, what about Bruck?"

"Bruck is going to get into trouble; Master Marron told Master Yoda what he did."

.

"Finally! Bruck is going to get what he deserves!" Garen said.

"Oh blast! There's the sith spawned initiate now, does he know yet?" Garen asked as Bruck strode into the arena with another initiate.

.

'I don't know, let's just ignore him and he might go away." Obi-Wan said as he picked up his training sabre.

They began going through warm up kata's, but ' _no_ _such thing as luck'_ ran through Obi-Wan's mind when Bruck sauntered over.

.

"Hey Oafy-Wan, haven't they punished you yet for stealing?" Bruck said accusingly.

.

"I guess that answers my question then." Garen whispered to Obi-Wan.

.

"Why would they punish me for stealing when they know it was you who put the pen in my bag?" Obi-Wan said quietly for Bruck's ears only.

Bruck wasn't sure what to say because Obi-Wan sounded confident and Garen had a funny smirk on his face.

"You better keep practicing Oafy; because I'm gonna wipe the floor with you in the sabre comp!"

Bruck snapped as he walked away.

They watched him walk out of the arena leaving his sparring partner behind.

.

"Well we didn't ignore him, but he went away anyway!" Garen laughed.

Obi-Wan felt much better now and they began to spar.

.

ooo

.

Returning to his apartment Qui-Gon stopped just inside his door. It was like he was seeing his quarters and what it held for the first time.

His attention and focus moved to the walls where holo pictures hung of a young dark haired padawan, ranging in age from the beginning of his apprenticeship till he denounced his training.

Mementos of said padawan's achievements sat on the mantle and a throw rug, worn with age still draped over Qui-Gon's couch. He touched it remembering why Xanatos gave it to him.

 _He'd burnt a hole in the couch and covered it with the rug. Telling Qui-Gon that he'd requisitioned it from supplies._

 _However, the supplies master said Xanatos took it without permission. Qui-Gon convinced the master that he would reprimand Xanatos, but he never did._

Shaking his head he gazed across to his computer and on the desk was a severed black braid with coloured beads still attached. He remembered Xanatos slicing it off and throwing it at Qui-Gon when he left.

More souvenirs and models adorned shelves and the walls.

It was clearly apparent now that the whole apartment was a shrine to an unworthy trickster.

( _No wonder Mace shook his head every time he came in here. I never saw what he saw. I see it now, they were all right. I was obsessed with a padawan that should never have been a Jedi.)_

He'd been to the storage centre and collected several boxes to clean out his apartment in preparation for Obi-Wan moving in and he didn't want any reminders of his past to reflect on his future with his new padawan.

He hadn't expected to fill the boxes, but by the time he'd finished they were overflowing.

Old posters and even some of his uniforms were still hanging in the cupboard.

Anything that reminded him of his past went in the boxes and when he sat down with a caff the burn mark was in full view.

Calling through to stores he ordered a replacement couch and a few other items.

Many thoughts filled his head, Yoda had been right about his unhealthy and morbid enthralment with his previous apprentice, and now that he was thinking clearly; he realised it wasn't his fault that Xanatos turned away from the Jedi order.

It was the young man's own failures that had caused him to turn away from the Jedi.

Just then his com-link buzzed bringing him back to the present. "Jinn here."

.

"Qui-Gon, this is Nikko, I wanted to let you know that my padawan admitted his wrongdoing where initiate Kenobi was concerned and we have just come from seeing Obi-Wan. Alto has apologised to him and Obi-Wan graciously accepted."

"That is good to hear Nikko."

"I know I have a bit of work ahead of me teaching my padawan the ways of a good Jedi, but I'm sure he'll learn from this." He said.

"With you as his Master, I have no doubt."

"Thank you Qui-Gon. However, I'm not so sure about initiate Chun. He seems to have a major problem with resentment for initiate Kenobi. I've spoken to Master Yoda and explained my concern. He confirmed that initiate Chun will be punished for his deceitfulness."

"Thank you for letting me know Nikko, I did sense a fair amount of dislike directed at Obi-Wan searing from Bruck Chun's aura myself."

"So Qui-Gon, tell me are you planning to ask Obi-Wan to be your apprentice?"

"What makes you think I'm looking for an apprentice my friend?"

"Qui-Gon you know you've never been able to fool me. I could feel your protective side rise when they accused Obi-Wan and you were ready to jump in and save him."

"Yes, well I've finally listened to you and the Force and now I have to convince Obi-Wan that I'm not the ogre he thinks I am."

'Take it slow and don't overwhelm him, he'll come round; you and he are made for each other; why do you think I didn't take him? I was interested in Obi-Wan, but I sensed your connection even if you wouldn't, and so did Yoda. I think you'll make a great team. I'll talk to you later Qui-Gon."

.

(So Nikko was going to take Obi-Wan, I wonder how many more were interested in him. ) He thought as the door buzzer sounded.

Stretching out he felt Mace's distinctive aura.

With a wave of his hand the door opened. "Come in Mace."

Mace stepped in; amazed at what he saw.

"Qui-Gon, what are you doing?" he asked when he saw the boxes on the table and all the mementos and pictures of Xanatos were gone from the walls.

"I told you I'm a changed man and there is no place in my life or my quarters for a failed apprentice. My quarters and my spare bedroom needed cleaning out. I have to make room for my new padawan."

"Don't push it Qui-Gon, just because you seem different, the council still want to make sure it isn't an act."

"Mace I'm not acting; now are you here as a councillor or a friend."

"I'm here as both. Firstly, let me say that I do like this Qui-Gon much better than the one you were before and I would like to believe you my friend. Nevertheless, as a councillor and protector of the younglings we have in our care; we have to take in to consideration what your previous interactions with initiate Kenobi have caused.

Therefore, it is the council's directive that until you've had a chance to get to know Obi-Wan you are not permitted to ask him to be your padawan."

Mace expected an argument. However, he was amazed when Qui-Gon agreed with him.

"I am of the same opinion as you Mace, he is wary of me at the moment and I want to gain his trust, and getting to know him better is something I would like to do."

"Very well, you've been assigned the classes you requested, but remember Qui-Gon we will be watching you and your interactions with him."

"Excellent Mace, how about we go to the sparing arena and see if he's there practicing for the tournament." Qui-Gon said handing one box to Mace and picking up the other one.

"Why the big rush Qui-Gon, it's not as though Obi-Wan is going anywhere?"

"Oh really Mace, you know as well as I do that he will turn thirteen in a few months and I'm sure he will be feeling a bit apprehensive that he hasn't been taken by a master yet."

"I see your point; alright let's go."

"What are you going to do with all this stuff?" Mace asked not believing that Qui-Gon would actually throw anything away that reminded him of Xanatos.

"I'm going to dump them in the garbage compacter on the way to the arena."

"Really! This I have to see," Mace said following him out the door.

.

ooo

.

When Qui-Gon and Mace arrived in the arena they noticed Yoda sitting high up on the fourth level of seating watching a group of younglings practising and they climbed the stairs sitting down with him.

"Agree with our decision do you Qui-Gon?"

"Yes I do Master Yoda and Mace said it was alright to come and watch Obi-Wan spar."

"Arrived a few moments ago did Obi-Wan and Garen; warming up they are."

Qui-Gon stretched out and he could feel that Obi-Wan was excited and enthusiastic as he warmed up doing advanced kata's. A weight had been lifted off him now that Alto had apologised.

"Qui-Gon, Master Marron informed me that witness the transgressions initiate Chun and his padawan perpetrated against Obi-Wan, you did?"

"Yes Master Yoda; I saw Bruck Chun put the pen in Obi-Wan's bag before I approached them. Master Marron handled the situation and absolved Obi-Wan from any wrongdoing. I just spoke to him and his padawan has apologised to Obi-Wan. I haven't seen Bruck since, what will happen to him?"

"Here earlier was young Bruck spoke to Obi-Wan briefly before hurrying out he did. Waiting for him was Docent Vant when left the arena he did. Under the control of the disciplinary committee he is now."

Qui-Gon nodded and then turned his attention to the initiates sparing.

.

Ooo

.

Obi-Wan blocked the blow Garen aimed at his side and pushed his blade hard, forcing Garen to stumble back. Obi-Wan didn't go on the attack and held his sabre in the ready position.

Garen charged him and at the last moment Obi-Wan jumped sideways and Garen stumbled past him. Obi-Wan had a grin on his face when Garen turned around. Obi-Wan lifted his finger and shook it back and forth.

"Don't rush in blindly". He said grinning.

Garen poked his tongue out and charged into the battle once more garnering a strike on Obi-Wan's thigh. Garen followed that strike with another that caught his friends boot.

Obi-Wan countered with a quick strike to Garen's arm and as he spun away from the slight burn, Obi-Wan brought his sabre down hard knocking Garen back a few paces.

While Garen was getting up off the floor, Obi-Wan felt that someone was watching him and he lost focus; glancing up to the stands.

Master Jinn was staring at him and it took his attention away from the match giving Garen the advantage of bringing his blade up and caught Obi-Wan on the neck, ending the match.

Obi-Wan felt the sting, but he knew he'd lost concentration. He turned to his friend.

"Good match Garen," and then he bowed.

"Did you let me win?" Garen asked.

"Now why would I do that my friend, I got distracted that's all. You won fair and square."

Garen looked into the stands and saw Master Jinn. "He's what distracted you isn't he, I wonder why he's here; he's never watched us spar before."

"I don't know, but I wish he wouldn't keep staring at me. I hope Master Marron told him that I'm not a thief."

"They're friends aren't they? Master Marron probably told him; otherwise he'd be down here pointing out your dark side tendencies or something. Come-on Obi-Wan don't worry about him let's go and shower I'm hot and sweaty."

Obi-Wan couldn't shake an unsettling feeling that filled him, but he didn't know why; he glanced back just before he and Garen went out the door and Master Jinn was still watching him.

.

Ooo

.

"Qui-Gon, stop staring at him you're making him nervous." Mace said as the two boys left the arena.

Qui-Gon leaned back; nodding at Mace. "You're right, I felt it; I will have to control myself. I have a lot to make up for, and I am looking forward to working with him tomorrow."

"Take it slowly Qui-Gon, you might be a good negotiator, but you don't have a great track record for tact when it comes to the initiates, especially that one..." Mace said standing up. "I've got a meeting to attend in the senate building; I'll see you both later."

.

Yoda waited until Mace left and then he turned to face Qui-Gon. "Something you wish to tell me Master Qui-Gon?"

"About what Master Yoda?"

"Early in the hour of the morning, when temple still and quiet; interruption to the flow of the force I felt. Know of what I speak do you?"

"I'm not certain I know what you mean, what sort of interruption?" Qui-Gon kept his emotions under wraps he didn't know how to explain the fact that he'd stepped back in time a couple of months.

"Feel it I think you did, lie to me you never have, but hiding something now you are."

Qui-Gon bent his head slightly in thought for a moment.

"Do you remember when I was an initiate you spoke to me about the Force. I asked if you had ever seen a Force Spirit; you spoke about legends and prophesies and that the Force was an infinite mystery, but I remember that you never actually answered my question."

"Yes, remember I do. Lived a long time I have and many strange and unbelievable things I have seen. Nothing impossible in the Force, and sense I do that enlightened you have been."

"I have been, and my question has been answered. I've seen and spoken to a Force Ghost who has given me a chance to undo a tragedy that I and others caused."

"A tragedy you say?"

"Yes Master, the death of one who was destined to be one of the greatest Jedi of our time."

Yoda closed his eyes and lifted his head up delving into the currents that surrounded him. Opening them he turned back to Qui-Gon. "Speak of Obi-Wan Kenobi you do?"

"I do Master, and in a different future I was present when he died and I saw what was in store for the Jedi order without him in it."

'"A Vision you had Qui-Gon."

"Not just one, I had many visions in the presence of the Spirit. The temple burnt to the ground, killing many Jedi and the senate building shrouded in darkness. Planets were destroyed; and the galaxy all under the rule of a sith. I have seen the end of the Jedi Order."

"These visions, predict the end to come in our lifetime?"

"Yes, but we have been given a chance to overcome this end and ensure the survival of the Jedi order."

"A chance you say, Obi-Wan Kenobi a part to play he does?"

"Yes, a big part."

Yoda gazed long and hard at Qui-Gon. "Umm, just visions they are Qui-Gon, come true they may not."

"Master! Obi-Wan's death was not a vision it did happen. You said nothing is impossible in the Force."

"Adamant you are! More to say, have you?"

Qui-Gon took a calming breath. "I'm not sure how to clarify what actually happened, but what I am about to tell you did take place. In two months time Obi-Wan would have been sent to the agri-corps on Bandomeer because I refused to accept him. We were on the same freighter and even though we worked together to prevent pirates from capturing us, I treated him with disrespect and I put him in the same category as my former apprentice. He was shot by thieves at the shuttle port, and Master Kain rushed him to the hospital, but it was too late. He died while I was holding his hand."

"Qui-Gon a vision it must be; send Obi-Wan to the agri-corps we would not."

"Master Yoda with all due respect, I can assure you that what I am telling you was not a vision. I have already lived the next two months and by the will of the Force I have been given another chance to relive those months and correct a grievous mistake that we all made."

"A mistake we all made you say?"

"Yes Master, two months into the future, I accepted a mission to Bandomeer to negotiate a settlement and before I left, Obi-Wan begged me to take him as an apprentice, but I refused. I don't know why the council or in particular you Master! Decided to send him on the same ship, but he was with me until we reached Bandomeer. I spoke to you over the communicator and you were very annoyed with me and told me I was no better than my own Master Dooku."

Yoda's ears straightened. "Thought I have on many occasions that to tell you like your old master you were becoming, but thought you would see what I see in the Force that Obi-Wan was meant to be your apprentice. Tell me more you should!"

"You told me in no uncertain terms that I was bitter and insensitive and if I didn't change my ways that I would go down the same path as Dooku."

"Yes Dooku arrogant and self-centred he is, left the order he has."

"You also told me that my indifference to Obi-Wan's future was no different to that which I accused Dooku of and you said that a great Jedi you foresaw Obi-Wan becoming under my tutelage. Then you said you sensed nothing but darkness for the future. Well you were right Master Yoda."

"Your words ring true Qui-Gon, thought to say those things I have. Spoke them to no-one else I have."

"I don't know how I was brought back here, but last night I was on Bandomeer, and he died. He disappeared in glowing ribbons of white light. My anger and grief was choking me because I knew it was my fault, but then I saw the most beautiful glowing white light and it transformed into a Jedi spirit. The things he showed me were horrible. I became the thing we all dread. He showed me death and destruction on a massive scale. The end of life as we know it, and the end of the entire Jedi order." Qui-Gon gazed off into the distance for a moment.

"I saw the error of my ways and yes, it was then that I was enlightened. I begged him to give me another chance. He glowed and disappeared and before I closed my eyes I saw Obi-Wan smiling at me then he disappeared. I closed my eyes to meditate on my mistakes. When I opened them I was back in my quarters here in the Temple and I knew that the Force had granted my wish."

Yoda nodded and placed his clawed hand on Qui-Gon's. "The more we learn the more we discover how much we do not know. Believe your words I do. A spirit of the Force you have seen Qui-Gon."

"Thank you Master."

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! Sorry for the long wait for an update. I have been writing stories about Obi-Wan every since I saw a young Obi-Wan in TPM, and I have read all the Jedi apprentice books and spin offs. It amounts to many years of obsession.**

 **Unfortunately I'm running out of enthusiasm after so many years.**

 **I will complete this story, as all my stories are complete! but I doubt if I will write and post anymore.**

 **Thanks everyone for your reviews and adding me to your reading lists. Its been a blast and I loved every minute of the Star wars fan fiction group. xx**

 **Without any further ado here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

xxx

There was an air of excitement around the small group of twelve year old initiates when Obi-Wan walked into the sabre instruction class. He'd slept in and he was running a few minutes late. He noticed Bruck Chun was standing alone on the far side of the room, and he hoped he would stay there. He turned when he heard Garen's voice.

"Obi-Wan you'll never guess who's going to teach Master Deacon's class for the next month!"

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Jinn! Oh, here he is." Garen whispered.

Obi-Wan turned toward the door; the imposing figure of master Jinn filled the doorway. A tingling sensation shot through his body and he was surprised when the master smiled at him.

He was right in front of him and he didn't know whether to smile back or step out of the master's way, he thought it more prudent to do the latter and he moved quickly to the side.

"Obi-Wan." Garen dug his side. "What's the matter with you? Why did you step away, for force sake he smiled at you? You should have smiled back."

"I don't know Garen I don't want to upset him, but I seem to whenever I see him."

"Well you better get over it because I heard he's going to teach us for awhile.

.

"Students, may I have your attention." Master Deacon said. "This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he will be in the temple for a few months, as he's taking a break from missions and will be teaching you sabre techniques."

Qui-Gon bowed. "Thank you Master Deacon, I'm sure we will learn a lot from each other and am looking forward to getting to know you all better. Now let us see what you all know."

Obi-Wan and the rest of the group went to the rack and chose a sabre to begin their class. He was pleased that Bruck didn't come anywhere near him and once Bruck chose a sabre he went to the other side of the room again.

Obi-Wan, Garen and two other initiates went with Master Deacon, and they began going through kata's warming up before the sparing session.

Obi-Wan glanced at Master Jinn who rounded up the other three including Bruck and they warmed up as well. He opened up to the force to begin his kata movements and he felt an aura pulsing in the Force. It was Master Jinn's aura and it felt crisp and strong.

Instinctively Obi-Wan raised his shields so that his wayward thoughts wouldn't be heard by anyone while he tried to concentrate on the lesson.

For an hour the student's sparred and changed partners and sparred again, however, when it was time for Obi-Wan to spar against Bruck, to his surprise Master Jinn stepped forward and said. "I would like the opportunity to work one on one with the students Master Deacon, would that be alright with you?"

"Why certainly Master Jinn, who do you, wish to begin with?"

Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan's nervousness and he wanted to take it slow and ease into a relationship with the young lad, so he decided to begin with Bruck.

"Initiate Chun, shall we." He said and held his sabre in the salute position.

Bruck bowed and brought his sabre up to the ready position and they began.

.

Obi-Wan and the others sat down to watch and they could hear Qui-Gon giving instructions to Bruck.

"You are concentrating too intensely Bruck and you're too stiff, relax, loosen your arms and let the Force flow through you." Qui-Gon said and then later, "that's better Bruck once you have the Force under control your movements flow with it."

Obi-Wan sensed Bruck's conceit rise, and Bruck glanced his way a couple of times to gloat that he was sparing with the best Master in the order, but the other initiates laughed when Bruck ended up flat on his bottom when Qui-Gon took him by surprise and floored him.

He'd sensed Bruck's smugness and new it was directed at Obi-Wan. He knew that Bruck had lost focus so he ended the spar. "You lost focus young initiate, if you did that in a battle you may be dead now." He said as he helped Bruck off the floor.

Obi-Wan felt relief fill him when Master Jinn continued to pick all the other initiates leaving him to last. He didn't know why he was hoping the chime would sound denoting the end of the session, because deep down he really wanted to spar with the Master.

Nevertheless, the longer he waited; it appeared Master Jinn didn't want to spar with him anyway. His emotions were confusing and he just wished the class would end.

The chime sounded and the initiates began leaving the hall, Obi-Wan picked up his bag and headed for the door.

.

"Initiate Kenobi! May I speak to you before you leave?" Qui-Gon said quickly as he sensed Obi-Wan's rush to bolt out the door.

Bruck turned at the door preventing the rest of the group from leaving; he wanted to hear what Master Jinn was going to say.

Obi-Wan felt trapped and his nervousness rose dramatically.

.

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's discomfort and sensed it was because of Bruck. There was something between these two boys; they had a history and it wasn't one of friendship.

Bruck didn't hide his dislike of Obi-Wan very well. Qui-Gon looked past Obi-Wan at Bruck and the others. "The rest of you can go, I will see you tomorrow."

Qui-Gon waited until the room cleared and the door was shut.

"Obi-Wan, I wanted to tell you that I knew you didn't take Master Marron's pen."

Obi-Wan looked at him in surprise. "You knew – oh, Master Marron told you?"

"No! I already knew; I was walking through the garden when Bruck and Alto approached you and I saw Bruck put something in your satchel, so I came over. I didn't say anything straight away because I wanted to see what they were up to, and when Master Marron arrived I knew he would sense the truth and because it involved his new padawan I thought it best to let him handle it."

"Oh, I understand, but I thought he would believe his padawan?"

"Obi-Wan, just because Master Marron is Alto's master that doesn't mean that he would absolve his padawan from transgression if the evidence proved otherwise."

"I don't understand why would Alto risk his future now that he has been chosen by a Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Alto was being led by Bruck Chun who preyed on those initiates that were susceptible to suggestion and he would have convinced Alto that his new master would believe him. I sensed your disappointment in Alto, can you tell me why?"

"Yes Sir, I don't think he realises what an honour it is being chosen, knowing that there aren't many Masters available. For him to risk his apprenticeship to follow Bruck is stupid."

"I'm certain Master Marron will explain that to him, Obi-Wan. I'm sure you won't have any more trouble with Alto.

Obi-Wan nodded, but he had to ask. "I-I see – but you didn't say anything after they left?"

"I was about to tell you when Master Windu interrupted us and told you to leave."

"Oh! Yes I remember, he seemed annoyed."

"Yes, he was, but not with you."

"Thank you for telling me Master Jinn."

"I know that I haven't been very supportive of you in the past and I sense you don't feel comfortable around me because of it. That's why I didn't call on you to spar with me today."

"I mean no disrespect Master Jinn, but you didn't want to spar with me a year ago either." Obi-Wan bit his lip after he spoke; he wished he's kept his thoughts to himself.

"I truly regret my actions toward you then and I can assure you that it was nothing that you did that caused me to act so deplorably, and I apologise sincerely. However, today I could sense your discomfort and your unease around me, so I felt that I should speak to you first."

Relief filled him, but in the back of his mind he still wondered why the master was telling him. There had been other incidents that had happened, but Obi-Wan didn't want to bring them up.

"May I ask you a personal question, Obi-Wan?"

"I-I suppose so Master Jinn."

"Do you know why Bruck Chun dislikes you so much?"

Obi-Wan lowered his head and thought about his past with Bruck and he shook his head. "I don't really know; it seems to me that he's always disliked me. At first I tried to ignore him, but now I get angry at him and I don't like the feeling, and I can't stop it. We've never been friends, and as long as I can remember he's always picked on me."

"You know that Bruck is on probation and he has been warned to keep away from you."

"Yes, but that won't stop him."

"Then he is truly lost to a life as a Jedi, but I sense that you want to be one. You must release your anger at Bruck and then you will regain the confidence you have lost."

"I would like too, but he makes it impossible and no matter how hard I try to avoid him he always finds a way to upset me."

"Perhaps I can help you meditate and show you how to release your burden?"

Obi-Wan's anger rose. "What about Bruck? There is no point in me releasing my burden when he doesn't release his. What difference will it make? It's not like I go out of my way to annoy him!"

"Obi-Wan, you need to control your anger, otherwise it will control you. He does those things to you because you take the bait. You have to ignore his words and draw the calmness to you. This rivalry with Bruck is getting out of hand and it could turn into something neither of you can control."

"I'm sorry Master Jinn I try to release my emotions, but it's hard."

"Yes, well we will have to work on that, now getting back to the reason I wanted to speak to you, "I would like to spar with you in our next session; are you up for it?"

"Yes Master Jinn, I would like that."

"You know that I was watching you spar with initiate Muln yesterday. You have a good action, but you tend to lose focus and you missed several chances to end the duel in your favour. Do you know why?"

"Yes sir, I felt uncomfortable because you were watching me and I couldn't concentrate on the match. "

"I see, well I hope that I have eased some of your discomfort youngling." Qui-Gon said as he walked with Obi-Wan to the door.

"Yes, thank you Master Jinn; I will look forward to the next lesson." Obi-Wan smiled and headed down the hall.

...

Later in the day Obi-Wan was heading to the library when Bruck stepped out and began walking next to him. Obi-Wan knew that he was up to something, but he kept walking without speaking.

"So! What did Master Jinn say to you, did he tell you that you weren't worth sparring with?"

Determination filled him not to take Bruck's bait and he didn't answer him.

"Bantha got your tongue, it's a simple question even a simple oaf like you should be able to answer me."

All the way down the hall Bruck baited Obi-Wan and was getting frustrated when Obi-Wan wouldn't answer him.

"You think you're so smart don't you, just because that stupid Alto couldn't keep his mouth shut and he told his master that I put the pen in your bag. Well you might be off the hook for that one, but don't relax too much Oafy, because next time I won't fail to get you kicked out and off to the agri-corps."

"Go away Bruck!" Obi-Wan said quietly, as he went through the door to the library. He knew that Bruck wouldn't risk saying anything else because there were a lot of Jedi in the library and silence was paramount.

Obi-Wan glanced back as he walked through the book shelves, and was relieved that Bruck didn't follow him. He settled down to do his research and then later he headed to the dining hall for last meal with Garen.

..

"You ok Obi-Wan, who are you looking for?" Garen asked because Obi-Wan's eyes searched the room.

"Bruck followed me to the library and I thought he was going to do something stupid. Have you seen him?"

"No, but I heard he's been put on probation so I don't think he'll risk doing anything stupid. My guess is he won't bother you anymore; so don't worry about him."

.

The following day, Obi-Wan looked forward to sabre class. Master Jinn was already there speaking with Master Deacon. As Obi-Wan entered the room the Master smiled at him and this time Obi-Wan smiled back and dipped his head in a respectful nod.

The lesson began and soon Obi-Wan was called forward to spar with him.

He felt his nervousness trying to force its way through his body, but he concentrated on calm breathing. It worked and Master Jinn began the spar.

Obi-Wan hadn't realised how tall Master Jinn was until this moment when his green blade swung across his vision and he raised his blue blade to counter the strike. Obi-Wan stepped cautiously, remembering yesterday when Bruck tripped over his own feet trying to show off.

It wasn't long before he relaxed and moved with the flow of the force. He stretched out to feel his opponent and gage where his next strike would come from and was amazed that he had a sense of Master Jinn's thoughts.

Before the session was over he'd made quite a few mistakes and embarrassment lit his face, but he didn't stumble or fall over. Nevertheless, he was relieved when Master Jinn ended the spar. He bowed to the master and resumed his place on the bench as the lessons continued.

ooo

A week passed and then another, and with each passing day Obi-Wan's confidence grew, and today he was being tested on his knowledge of self discipline and connecting with the Force through meditation. He'd been working hard to calm his mind and go to a place where he could find inner peace and he achieved it by keeping his mind clear and relaxed.

When he rose from the meditation the training master smiled at him and nodded that he approved. Obi-Wan felt a renewed sense of achievement fill him knowing that he'd passed the second test.

The first test he'd passed was designed to test one's knowledge of the Jedi code. He knew the code from back to front and now he only had one more test to complete and then he hoped that someone would take him as their apprentice.

He met Garen in the refectory and sat down. "I passed the second test Garen. How did you go?"

"Yes, I passed too and I have more good news Obi-Wan." Garen said grinning.

"You look like you ate the last muju fruit on the tree. What's the news?"

"Do you know Master Clee Rhara?"

"Yes I've heard of her, wasn't she the one who taught you last year in the pilot course?"

"Yes, well she's asked for me to be her apprentice, but she can't take me for two months. So I can concentrate on the third test, without worrying about the Agri-corps."

"That's great Garen I'm very happy for you." Obi-Wan tried to sound positive, but all he could think of was that with Garen out of the equation that left Bruck and him and no master for either of them.

Garen was so excited he didn't sense Obi-Wan's fret through the Force and he chatted on until he had to excuse himself to go to class.

.

Obi-Wan pushed his worry to the back of his mind as he left the canteen. Unexpectedly he began thinking about the agri-corps, he'd not thought about it before because he'd always presumed that he would be taken by a master, but now the thought of ending up in the agri-corps was a definite possibility.

Ooo

Qui-Gon was waiting in the training arena for Obi-Wan, they had sparred several time over the past week and Qui-Gon could sense that Obi-Wan's nervousness around him was disappearing, he felt that he was making progress and he hoped that soon he could ask Obi-Wan to be his padawan.

"Ah there you are Obi-Wan; I was beginning to think you weren't coming today." He said as Obi-Wan walked in through the door.

Immediately he sensed despair coming off Obi-Wan in waves, and he was trying to raise his shields unsuccessfully.

"Obi-Wan, is something wrong, has Bruck been bothering you?"

"No Master Jinn, I just don't feel like sparring today if that's alright, may I be excused?"

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's forehead, but it was fine. "If you don't feel well perhaps you should go and see the healers?"

"Yes Master Jinn I will."

.

Qui-Gon watched him leave and wondered what was wrong. He couldn't sense anything physically wrong with him, but there was a definite disturbance around him.

Qui-Gon wasn't going to ignore the feeling that something was wrong and he went looking for Master Yoda, but bumped into Mace heading down the hall.

"Qui-Gon you seem to be in a hurry, what's up?"

"Hello Mace, I was going to speak to Master Yoda about Obi-Wan, he seems depressed and I was wondering if Bruck Chun has been keeping away from him."

"Initiate Chun is still on probation and he knows what will happen to him if he disregards the council's directives Qui-Gon."

"Has anything else happened that involves the initiates?"

"The only announcement that involves initiates is that four of them have been accepted for training in the pilot corps, but nothing is happening that involves Obi-Wan."

"How many initiates are looking for masters now then?"

"Only initiate Chun, as you are taking Obi-Wan and Master Clee Rhara has decided to take Garen Muln in two months when she returns from her assignment."

"Does Garen know that Clee Rhara has asked after him?"

"Yes, she asked him today and he accepted."

.

Qui-Gon realised what was wrong with Obi-Wan, his friend Garen probably told him his good news and Obi-Wan doesn't think anyone wants him as an apprentice. He couldn't wait any longer to tell the young boy that wasn't so.

ooo

Qui-Gon sought out Master Yoda's force signature and followed his aura to the room of a thousand fountains; he was watching a group of younglings having an afternoon swim in the pond from the rocks above them.

"Master Yoda, may I speak to you?" Qui-Gon sat down next to the old master.

"Time you believe it is to take young Obi-Wan as your apprentice, you are going to say, umm?"

"Obi-Wan and Bruck are the only two senior initiates who don't have assignments or prospective masters and I know from previous experience, Obi-Wan's confidence plummet's the closer he gets to his thirteenth name day. I imagine it is the same for Bruck, however, my concern is for Obi-Wan so yes; it is time."

"Told you I did that help you I would. Obi-Wan will be your apprentice before the day is over; recommend it to the council I will this evening."

"Thank you Master." Qui-Gon smiled knowing he could rely on Yoda.

"There's your youngling now Qui-Gon." Yoda said pointing to a bench near the pond.

.

He saw Obi-Wan sit down on the bench with one of his friends; they were looking at a book Obi-Wan held. Qui-Gon opened up to the force and he could sense the younglings' confidence waning. Nevertheless, the Force was constantly filling him with courage and love. He marvelled at the light that encompassed the young boy.

"He is loved by the Force and he has a great destiny before him. I just trust that I am a worthy teacher for him."

Yoda gazed at Obi-Wan as well and for a moment he could see a glow in the youngling's aura.

"Yes, see it I do and train him well you will. It is the will of the Force." Yoda said nodding his agreement.

"Master Yoda, I am curious about the will of the Force; do you believe in prophesy?"

Yoda rested his chin on his cane and pondered Qui-Gon's question. "Prophesy you say, you speak of the chosen one, the one to bring balance to the Force."

"Yes Master, until now I was one of those who believed in its validity."

"Question the authenticity of that assumption now you do?"

"When I was in the crystal cave, I was told that it is a myth created by the earliest Jedi philosophers and that it has no foundation. Do you know where prophesy originated from?"

"Origins unknown they are, but studied and deciphered by Jedi philosophers it was thousands of years ago. A Jedi tale you say; the force Spirit revealed this to you did he?"

"André said that the risk would be too great to bestow ultimate strength and power into the hands of one being; it could unleash a supremacy that could be manipulated by one with evil intentions and destroy said chosen one's morality and honesty. The kindest and gentlest of hearts would be turned by destructive forces to do the bidding of corrupt men. He said that the force is and will be a constant entity and in balance and will always guide those who seek enlightenment throughout their life."

"Ah yes, sense truth in what you say, but sense I do that one chosen by the Force there is also, to help guide us to enlightenment." Yoda said lifting his head and gazing at Obi-Wan.

Ooo

On another rocky outcrop hidden by jutting rocks crouched Bruck Chun, he noticed Yoda and Jinn gazing down at something that he couldn't see from his vantage point. They were deep in discussion and at one point Yoda pointed his cane at someone down below.

So he climbed around the rocks until he could see Obi-Wan. His irritation threatened to rise, but he'd been practising to contain his emotions and he tamped his jealousy for Obi-Wan behind his solid shields.

Bruck felt his panic rise and he tamped it down. It appeared that Yoda was convincing Master Jinn that he should take Oafy-Wan as his apprentice, but Bruck had been forming a plan to get rid of the brat; leaving the way clear for him to become Jinn's apprentice.

Bruck had been to coco town a few times and he knew that there were bounty hunters who would pay for Force sensitive beings, so he'd contacted one of them.

Today was the day that he was to lure Kenobi to the old emergency exit door at the lower level of the temple; where a bounty hunter called Bogg-Nik would take Kenobi. Bruck patted the bag of credits in his pocket that the slaver had already paid him to do the job.

Tbc...


End file.
